The Lost Boys: The Beginning
by madnessofsilence
Summary: The script of the original lost boys sequel!  I don't think it's posted here so I figured, what the heck.


I do not own this script it belongs to Joel Schumacher and Eric Red.

"THE LOST BOYS: THE BEGINNING"

Written by

Eric Red

Story by

Eric Red and Joel Schumacher

Warners.

FADE IN:

TITLE AGAINST BLACK.

"SAN FRANCISCO. 1906"

EXT. OCEAN - DUSK

Off the California coast, a turn-of-the-century cargo

ship plows through the rough sea. The fiery ball of the

setting sun makes red silhouettes of the masts and sails

and turns the sea the color of blood. On the horizon,

the coastline cliffs of San Francisco. A lighthouse

beacon winks.

INT. HOLD - CARGO SHIP - DUSK

Packed floor to ceiling with shipping crates. Winches on

pulleys CLINK in the darkness. OIL DRIPS from rusty

chains. The hull CREAKS to the DULL BEAT of the surf.

THE CAMERA TRAVELS through the dingy hold to one

elaborate crate. The wooden slats bear the Customs Seal

showing Romania as point of departure. One of the slats

is loose.

Inside the crate...dirt.

EXT. DECK - CARGO SHIP - DUSK

A weathervane spins idly in the sea breeze. Suddenly a

fierce WIND WHIPS UP and FLAPS the canvas sails. THE

FIRST MATE is trying to light his pipe. The match is

blown out. He strikes another match, puffing as he

lights his pipe. He looks up at circling seagulls

landing on the masts, indicating the ship is nearing the

shore. All at once, the birds take off into the sky in a

panic. They swirl, SQUAWKING. The LOW STRAINS of a

HARMONICA. THREE SAILORS sit on the deck, dealing

cards. One of them plays the harmonica.

The gusting WIND POUNDS the canvas sails.

INT. BRIDGE - CARGO SHIP - DUSK

THE CAPTAIN steers the wheel, staring out the window at

the violent sunset. The HARMONICA PLAYS, spare and

lonesome.

2.

INT. HOLD - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

The crate spills native Romanian soil onto the

floorboards...

EXT. CARGO SHIP - DUSK

The sun shrinks into the sea.

The ship is shadowed by the last dying rays.

INT. HOLD - CARGO SHIP - DUSK

Something cracks the slats of the wooden crate from the

inside.

A brief glimpse of a pale, huge hand...

EXT. CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

The sun sets. It is night.

EXT. DECK - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

The Mate hears something. He walks past the three

Sailors playing cards to the hold. He hunkers down and

climbs into the hold.

INT. HOLD - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

The First Mate walks past the packing crates.

A shadow leaps.

The First Mate's head is ripped from his shoulders in

gouting sprays of blood. It rolls across the hull. A

glint of fang...

INT. BRIDGE - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

The Captain lazily steers the ship through the rough

chop.

CRUNCH!

3.

He looks down, blood trickling from his mouth...A white

hand laced with his intestines punches out his chest and

grabs the ship's wheel. The Vampire is behind him, tall

and half-seen.

His other hand grabs the dying Captain's head, twisting

it violently around, snapping the neck, until the head

faces backwards.

The Captain's dead face stares up at...

EXT. DECK - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

The three Sailors sit playing cards as one lights a

kerosine lamp.

The first Sailor lays a full house on the deck.

DRIP. DRIP. DRIP...

Blood drips onto the cards. The three Sailors look up in

dawning horror. In the eerie flickering lamplight, they

see the corpses of the Captain and the First Mate impaled

on the masts above them.

They scream as the Vampire falls on them. Barely

glimpsed, he grabs the men by the throats, carrying them

with him as he flies into the air.

THE CAMERA FLIES UP WITH HIM as he hurtles upwards into

the night-shrouded sky.

He heaves the Sailors onto the mast crossarms, impaling

them through the body.

Then he flies away from the dead ship...

FLYING P.O.V.: Flying over the night darkened sea,

hurtling towards the beacon of the lighthouse and the

sprawling lights of a coastline port town growing ever

closer...

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT

Circa 1906.

Gaslight lanterns line the streets of the rough and

tumble port town brimming with SAILORS, TRAPPERS,

PROSTITUTES, THIEVES, FUR TRADERS, MERCENARIES, WHITE

SLAVERS, and PROSPECTORS.

4.

Wagons and horses tool through dusty streets lined with

Saloons and Bordellos. The air is ripe with rowdy

violence. A knifefight between two Fur Traders is going

on. RINKY TINK PIANO BLARES from a Saloon.

A boy walks.

It is eighty years earlier than we last saw him.

DAVID.

He is bearded and long haired, wearing a scruffy leather

coat. He wanders the packed streets, his predatory eyes

moving left and right. He spots a grubby TRAPPER loading

pelts onto the back of a wagon. The Trapper takes a few

dollars from the FUR TRADER in payment and puts his

wallet in his bearskin coat.

David bumps into him.

He pilfers the man's wallet, deft as the Artful Dodger.

DAVID

Get out of my way.

TRAPPER

Piss off, punk.

David tosses the wallet to another boy his age who passes

by him. MARCO is a rough-hewn California youth in a

leather coat. He shoves the wallet down his pants. They

move off in different directions. The Trapper feels his

coat for his wallet.

TRAPPER (CONT'D)

Hey you!

He catches up with David and grabs his arm.

TRAPPER (CONT'D)

Gimme my wallet back or I'll-

David pulls a switchblade. He snaps it open and puts it

to the Trapper's throat.

DAVID

You'll what? I didn't hear.

TRAPPER

Take 'er easy. I must be

mistaken.

DAVID

I don't have your wallet.

5.

David grabs the man's pocketwatch and stuffs it in his

coat.

DAVID (CONT'D)

But I do have your watch.

He holds the blade with nerves of steel.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Walk away.

The Trapper runs for it. David sidles up to Marco.

DAVID (CONT'D)

How much was in the wallet?

MARCO

Ten dollars.

DAVID

Probably three bucks more than the

cheap piece of junk watch is

worth. Heads up.

The two young thieves spot a PROSPECTOR paying a GROCER

for a bag of produce. He sticks his wallet in his

pocket. David tails him through the crowd, easily

sliding up beside him and confiscating the wallet. He

walks on, flipping it open to see a hundred dollars

inside. Marco walks up and whistles.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Looks like we can quit for the

day.

David sees the Prospector walk up to his WIFE and TWO

BABIES in a wagon. He turns frantic when he feels for

his wallet and finds it missing. David spits on the

ground.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Aw shit.

The young thief walks up to the Prospector and holds out

his wallet.

DAVID (CONT'D)

I think you dropped this.

The Prospector and his Family watch David cautiously.

The man takes the wallet and opens it, openly relieved to

see the money. He smiles warmly.

6.

PROSPECTOR

Hey, thanks, Mister. This was all

we had in the world.

David sighs.

DAVID

Listen, you watch yourselves in

Santa Carla. There's lots of

thieves around.

He turns his back and walks. The Prospector rides off in

his wagon. Marco sidles up to David.

MARCO

I don't believe you did that.

DAVID

The guy had a family. I'm not

taking food out of babies' mouths,

Marco. Neither are you, not as

long as you're runnin' with me.

There's plenty other wallets

around. Hey, there's Paul.

They walk down a sidestreet to where TEN SAILORS crowd

around a makeshift ring. Two bare-knuckled fistfighters

are about to rumble. PAUL is a strapping teenaged

American Indian with a Mohawk haircut and tribal scars on

his face. He takes off his shirt and shows a ropemuscled,

scar-tissued chest. He puts up his fists. A

TATTOOED STREETFIGHTER removes his shirt and blows on his

bony hands. The Sailors hoot and holler and wave money.

David winks at Paul. Paul winks back.

Two other boys prowl behind the Sailors, DWAYNE and

JASPER. They each pluck a wallet out of two Sailors back

pockets and chuck them to David, who pockets them. The

two streetfighters show their empty hands to the crowd,

then make fists and go at it. Paul throws a few hard

rights at the Tattooed Streetfighter, who bobs and

weaves, kicking Paul hard in the chest.

Paul staggers back. Into David.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Watch what the hell you're doing!

David sneaks two small lead bars into Paul's hands.

Paul closes his fists around them and goes back up

against the bare-chested pugilist.

7.

He clenches his fists and throws right and left haymakers

that knock the man cold. Paul collects a few dollars

from the Sailors and puts on his shirt. The five Lost

Boys walk off together.

PAUL

I didn't need those irons.

DAVID

So why did you use 'em?

PAUL

I could have taken him. I got the

fastest hands in Santa Carla.

Anyways, it's my third bout

today. I made ten dollars. Doin'

real work, not the pickpocketin'

you boys been at.

DAVID

That's 'cause last time I let you

pickpocket, them fast hands of

yours got put in handcuffs and we

had to break you out of jail.

PAUL

Yeah yeah, you keep remindin' me.

But I didn't need those irons.

DAVID

Maybe, but ya need me.

David chuckles and pats Paul on the back.

DAVID (CONT'D)

What would you do without me to

look after ya?

David, Marco, Paul, Dwayne and Jasper walk off towards

the docks.

EXT. DOCKS - SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT

A long pier jets out into the night fog. DOCKWORKERS

busy back and forth with ropes and rigging. David,

Marco, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper walk together, counting

their "earnings". David passes on a bottle of whisky.

DAVID

Twenty-five dollars. Counting the

two watches. Looks like we're

sleeping on the beach again

tonight, boys.

The bottle is kicked out of David's hand. He looks up.

8.

LOMAX towers over him. A tough, grizzled seaside

gangster in his late fifties, he is flanked by TEN THUGS.

Lomax grabs David and heaves him against the dock beam.

The Thugs grab Bowie knives from their jackets and hold

them on the other boys.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Leggo of me, Lomax!

LOMAX

You know who I am punk? You know

this face? You know what I do?

DAVID

Everybody knows.

Lomax drives a beefy fist in David's gut, buckling him

over.

LOMAX

I do business down here boy. I

run the whores. I run the

thieves. I run the guys that bust

people up for a fee. This is my

dock, punk. You know this?

David nods, plainly terrified.

DAVID

Yeah I know.

Lomax punches him again in the stomach. David drops to

one knee with a grunt. He gets up. The other boys try

to help them and the Thugs brandish the knives in their

faces.

LOMAX

If you know that, what're you

doin' down here on Lomax's dock

picking pockets? Gimmie what you

stole today, punk.

David hands over the stolen wallets and the watches.

Lomax pockets them.

DAVID

We're just tryin' to earn a

livin'.

LOMAX

I'm gonna show you what I do to

punks try to work my territory.

I'm gonna take my percentage...

He grabs David's hand and whips out a straight razor.

9.

LOMAX (CONT'D)

An ounce offa yer hand.

David struggles vainly against the muscular gangster as

the man puts the tip of the razor to David's thumb. The

other boys cringe at knifepoint, really just kids face to

face with adult gangsters.

David stares down Lomax. Lomax lets him go, pocketing

the razor.

LOMAX (CONT'D)

You ain't worth it. You ain't

nothin' but runny nosed punks.

Get outta my sight. Consider

yourself warned. If I see you on

the street again-

Suddenly David looks out to sea. Marco, Paul, Dwayne and

Jasper see it, too...

A ghostly ship has appeared suddenly out of the fog. Its

sails are empty, and its deck is deserted of people. It

drifts slowly towards the dock, only a hundred yards

away.

DAVID

Heads up!

The ship PILES into the dock, knocking the workers off

their feet. Suddenly they jump into action, trying to tie

the schooner off on the pilings. The Lost Boys gaze at

it.

FOREMAN

C'MON LADS! OUTTA THE WAY! MOVE

IT MEN! TIE OFF THIS SHIP! WHAT

THE HELL'S GOIN' ON HERE? THERE

AIN'T NOBODY ON BOARD!

The ship is totally devoid of passengers or crew.

A mob of SANTA CARLA PEDESTRIANS gather around the dock.

They watch the empty ship and whisper among themselves.

The Lost Boys stand on the pier and watch the dockworkers

rope the ship to the moorings.

DAVID

There's nobody on that ship.

Something drops off a mast and lands at Marco's feet.

A heavy, solid gold signet ring. On it, the emblem of a

comet.

10.

MARCO

Hey boys. Look what fell off the

ship.

David looks at the ring.

DAVID

That must be worth a fortune.

Let's sell it.

Marco slips it on his finger.

MARCO

No way. I found it. It's mine.

David looks out at the crowd of people milling around the

dock.

DAVID

The whole town's come by for the

show. Got to be a few wallets for

the taking. We just gotta find the

right person to rob.

David looks out into the crowd. His eyes fix on

somebody. The Lost Boys follow his gaze.

A tall, suave, elegantly-dressed middle-European

gentleman walks confidently amid the seamy sea of

humanity of Santa Carla. He sticks out like a sore

thumb in a fine dark suit and cape, his pale marble face

sporting a striking white goatee as he eyes the

streetlife with cobalt blue eyes. His name is VLAD.

DAVID (CONT'D)

...And I think he just showed up.

MARCO

This fool's got to be kidding.

DAVID

Don't he know the streets ain't

safe for rich society types after

dark?

PAUL

He's about to get a Santa Carla

welcome.

MARCO

Yeah, and we're the welcomin'

committee.

11.

DAVID

This is too easy. Let's tail him

before somebody else picks his

carcass clean.

The boys head off after Vlad.

EXT. SIDESTREET - SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT

The elegant gentleman walks with a tap of his cane along

the empty, gaslit street. The long shadows of the five

Lost Boys sneak after him.

EXT. ANOTHER SIDESTREET - SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT

Vlad walks with a kind of ethereal grace through the

quiet street. David steps out in front of him. Vlad

eyes him evenly with eyes that pierce his skull.

DAVID

Nice night.

VLAD

Yes, aren't they all? I wonder if

you might point me to a place of

lodging. I'm new in town.

DAVID

I figured that.

VLAD

Well...I heard America was the

land of opportunity. So here I

am.

Vlad eyes the other boys with withering eyes. David

looks over Vlad's shoulder at Jasper who has snuck up

behind the hulking nobleman. His little hand reaches for

Vlad's purse.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Nice ring.

Vlad stares Marco down with terrifyingly magnetic eyes.

They are focusing on the signet ring on his forefinger.

MARCO

Ain't it pretty?

VLAD

I had one just like it.

12.

MARCO

I've had this a long time.

VLAD

Odd, I didn't know there were any

others in existence. I misplaced

mine on my ocean travels. Know

you the significance of the comet

insignia?

MARCO

Sure.

VLAD

Enlighten me.

MARCO

It's, uh, um...

VLAD

It's the Dragon Order. Providence

of the Romanian Boyers. The

Dragon Order was dedicated to the

destruction of the Turks. They

were slaughtered by the tens of

thousands. Do you know how?

Marco shakes his head, cracking a grin to his friends.

Vlad grins, baring sharp, canine-like teeth.

VLAD (CONT'D)

They were impaled on rounded

wooden stakes left in the fields

to rot and fester as carrion for

the vultures.

MARCO

Wow.

VLAD

We both know it's my ring and I

want it back.

MARCO

Then you'll have to buy it from

me.

Jasper makes the grab. He steals Vlad's purse. It is

made of a peculiar...skin. He chucks it to David. David

opens it and whistles. He holds out a solid gold coin.

There are many in the purse. The coin glitters across

the faces of the Lost Boys.

13.

DAVID

Looks like you can afford it.

Problem is, we got your ring and

your wallet. And we're gonna keep

'em.

Vlad's hand shoots out with lightning speed.

He grabs Marco's ringed hand in his huge, pale fist. The

Vampire's hand completely covers Marco's.

MARCO

Hey! Leggo!

Vlad squeezes with bone-breaking force. The DULL SNAP of

fingerbones. Marco starts screaming, struggling with the

hulking Vampire to no avail. Blood seeps through Vlad's

fingers as he crushes Marco's hand.

MARCO (CONT'D)

AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

DAVID

LET HIM GO!

Marco drops to his knees, shrieking in anguish. Blood

runs down his arm. Vlad squeezes and squeezes. Dwayne

and Paul jump on Vlad but he throws them off him with one

superhuman arm. They go flying ten feet through the

air.

David palms a Derringer pistol out of his sleeve.

He points it at Vlad.

DAVID (CONT'D)

LET HIM GO OR I'LL SHOOT!

Vlad, still holding Marco's smashed hand, grabs for

David's gun.

POW! POW! David's Derringer FIRES twice.

Vlad looks down at two small holes in his shirt.

VLAD

My.

The debonair European drops like a sack of potatoes.

The Lost Boys stare in horror.

PAUL

Now you did it.

14.

MARCO

Oh, my fuckin' hand he broke my

fuckin' hand!

DWAYNE

You shot him, David.

DAVID

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

DWAYNE

What are we gonna do?

DAVID

I dunno what we're gonna do! Shit!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

PAUL

YOU SAID THAT.

DAVID

I KNOW I SAID THAT. Shit! I

never wasted anybody before!

Shit!

David is stunned. He regards the smoking pistol in his

hand.

DAVID (CONT'D)

C'mon boys! Let's get the hell

out of here!

They run for it. David skids to a halt and grabs his

friends.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Wait. Wait. We gotta go back.

MARCO

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GOTTA GO BACK?

DAVID

His wallet.

MARCO

What about it?

DAVID

He's got it.

MARCO

It's his.

DAVID

HE'S DEAD!

15.

(MORE)

PAUL

OH SHIT LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

DAVID

Let's get his wallet.

MARCO

That's robbery.

DAVID

IT'S ALREADY MURDER! Besides...

The boys look at him.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Somebody else'll just take it.

David feels inside Vlad's coat and produces the thick

skin purse. He opens it. Dozens of gold coins glint

golden light against their faces. They gape.

DAVID (CONT'D)

There's thousands of dollars here.

He fingers the coins in awe.

DAVID (CONT'D)

We're rich men.

PAUL

Maybe this guy was somebody,

David.

DAVID

He's history now. And I'm holding

thousands of dollars in gold here.

Any of you want to back out,

that's fine. Just walk. Go ahead

and walk. No hard feelings. Any

of you dock rats want to back out?

The boys shake their heads one by one.

DAVID (CONT'D)

We're all in this together...Now

listen up you punks. This is what

we're gonna do. We hafta leave

town. Hide out 'till this blows

over. We'll use some of this gold

to buy us some horses and ride

outta 'Frisco, head down the

coast to Santa Carla.

16.

They got them tDhAiVsI Df(aCnOcNyT 'aDs)s

resort down there where we can

blow some of this dough on wine,

women, and song. So that's the

plan. We'll lay low livin' high

on the hog a week or so, then

mosey on back here like nothin'

ever happened.

David pats Vlad's cold face.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Sorry, pal. Better you than me.

The Lost Boys hightail it out of there. Vlad's dead body

lies still in the darkened alley.

EXT. STABLE - SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT

David pays two gold coins to the STABLEMASTER. He swings

up into the fresh saddle of a newly bought horse. Marco,

Paul, Dwayne and Jasper are already in the saddles of

their horses. Marco's hand has been bandaged. They ride

out of the stables...

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT

The Lost Boys charge their new horses out of the brawling

San Francisco docks. TOWNSPEOPLE and TRAPPERS duck out of

the way on the dusty street as the five horses gallop off

down the dark beach...

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

David hugs the saddle as he spurs his horses through the

splashing SURF on the empty beach. His friends ride hard

behind him...

EXT. SANTA CARLA HOTEL - NIGHT

High atop the cliffs, the glittering lights of an

opulent, turn-of-the-century Hotel.

The Lost boys gallop up the winding cliff road towards

it.

EXT. COURTYARD - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Lost Boys stride into the huge courtyard of the

hotel.

17.

Swank horse-drawn carriages and brocaded coaches are

parked there. The rugged-looking youths on their horses

aren't exactly dressed for the occasion.

DAVID

We're stayin' here awhile, boys.

We're gonna rent us the fanciest

suite they got and hide out here

in high style. How's that sound?

MARCO

Like a plan.

The Lost Boys all shake hands with a hoot. They dismount

and give the horses to the slightly taken aback DOORMEN.

Then they stride inside like they own the place.

INT. LOBBY - HOTEL - NIGHT

An extravagant marble and stone 19th century

establishment. Exotic plants from foreign countries

stretch towards the ceiling. There is an indoor

waterfall. The Lost Boys look the place over like babes

in paradise. ROBBER BARONS and their MISTRESSES, RICH

NOBLEMEN and their LADIES and, of course, a small army of

WAITERS and BELLBOYS that pack the hotel from wall to

wall.

PAUL

Look at the money.

MARCO

Look at those women.

DAVID

You look. Me, I'm gonna partake.

MARCO

Hey, wait for us.

The HOTEL MANAGER, a dapper and finicky man with a pencil

moustache, stops them at the door.

HOTEL MANAGER

I'm sorry, all deliveries are in

the back.

DAVID

I think you must have us confused.

He presses a gold coin in the man's hand. The man

regards the coin, then regards the Lost Boys.

18.

DAVID (CONT'D)

...With somebody else. We'd like

your best room.

HOTEL MANAGER

As you wish, sir.

DAVID

After we eat.

INT. RESTAURANT - HOTEL

The Lost Boys swagger in. The Maitre D' spots them and

tries to show them out.

DAVID

We want that table...

He points past the Maitre D' to an empty table situated

in the center of the surroundings.

DAVID (CONT'D)

I'm sure you can arrange it.

David gives the Maitre D' one gold coin. The man nods to

them.

MAITRE D'

Yes sir, this can be arranged

but...I am afraid I must ask you

put on a jacket and tie.

DAVID

We don't have jackets and ties.

MAITRE D'

We do, sir. Follow me.

He takes them to a closet and indicates ties and jackets.

The boys are clearly unused to the things and make a

ludicrous mess of putting on the ties after squeezing

into the jackets.

MARCO

I hate this.

David shows himself to his friends.

DAVID

How do I look?

MARCO

Like you're about to be planted. I

hate this.

19.

The Maitre D' tries to help Marco tie his tie.

MAITRE D'

Let me help you with that, sir.

Marco slaps his hand away.

MARCO

Get your hands off me!

DAVID

Our table?

MAITRE D'

Right this way.

The Lost Boys follow him.

MARCO

( Mimicking)

"Right this way." "Oh thank you,

sir." "May I kiss your ass, sir."

David guffaws, shooting Marco a sardonic glance.

DAVID

Keep it down, Marco. This here is

a class place. Try to act for

once like a classy guy.

As they make their way across the vast restaurant, they

regard the TUXEDOED ROBBER BARONS who smoke cigars and

drink brandy at their tables with their GOWNED LADIES.

The Maitre D' seats the Lost Boys at the table they

requested. They all sit.

MAITRE D'

Your table...sirs.

The HEADWAITER comes over.

DAVID

We'd like a bottle of your best

wine. We trust your judgement.

And, uh, cigars all around.

HEADWAITER

As you wish, sir.

He goes off. David grins at his friends sitting around

the table.

DAVID

Sir, he says.

20.

DWAYNE

Can you believe this? We're being

treated like royalty here.

DAVID

Hey boys. The only difference

between us...

David indicates the fancy RICH DINERS surrounding them at

the other tables.

DAVID (CONT'D)

...and them. Is this.

He holds out a handful of gold coins.

As they settle into their chairs, David notices a small

adjacent dining cubicle. The boys look over at a RUSSIAN

ROYAL ENTOURAGE dining in the small room, wearing

embroidered coats.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Would you get a load of her.

He has set his eyes on ANASTASIA ROSTOV. She is the

stunningly beautiful teenaged daughter of a wealthy

Czarist family, with bright eyes, a voluptuous figure,

and jet black hair. The girl is surrounded by SERVANTS

and her CHAPERONE, obviously sheltered.

She makes eye contact with David.

A spark.

David can't take his eyes off the beautiful princess.

The Chaperone casts an aloof, disapproving glance at

David and his roughneck friends. She closes a curtain of

elaborate silk over the room, shielding Anastasia from

their view. David sighs to himself. Marco claps David

on the shoulder.

MARCO

She wants you.

DAVID

Don't I wish.

JASPER

Go over and talk to her, David.

DWAYNE

Yeah, go on. Show her some coin.

The Maitre D' leans disapprovingly over to David.

21.

MAITRE D'

That is the Princess Anastasia

Rostov, daughter of the Grand Duke

of Russia...If you see what I

mean... sir.

PAUL

Class, David, that woman has real

class. A prize to be grabbed.

MARCO

Yeah, David. Show her how much

money you got. You just said the

only difference between us and

them is money.

David shakes his head with sombre self-realization.

DAVID

It ain't that way, boys, not with

her. That girl sittin' there,

she's got class. That kinda

class, it's something you're born

with, not something you buy.

Class and breeding is something

she got that I ain't, and never

will. Hell, I'm like you boys,

from the streets, and for me,

she's look but don't ever touch.

So while I can dream about her, I

ain't gonna waste my time, old

buddy, 'cause she's way outta my

league. That girl's a...princess,

totally untouchable, and me, I'm

just a low life like you punks. I

ain't gonna get within a mile of

an angel like that.

Marco eyes David knowingly.

MARCO

Then why you running off at the

mouth about her if you figure you

ain't good enough for her, huh?

David smiles to himself as he regards Anastasia.

DAVID

'Cause she's so damn lovely, boys.

I can dream, can't I?

MARCO

C'mon. There's lots of women in

this place.

22.

David sighs.

DAVID

Yeah.

INT. KITCHEN - HOTEL - NIGHT

A magnificent period kitchen adorned with great ovens and

wooden chopping blocks. Game and suckling pigs hang

from big hooks. Walls are lined with a plethora of

silver and copper cooking utensils, pots, and pans. The

KITCHEN SQUAD is a small army. The HEAD CHEF is a

martinet.

HEAD CHEF

VIKTOR! RADU! HURRY UP WITH THAT

WATER FOR TABLE FIVE!

Two teenage middle-European Waiters, VIKTOR and RADU

FROGIERE, look up as the whole kitchen stares at them.

Viktor is quite fat. Radu is very thin. They are

dressed in black and white uniforms. They whisper

amongst themselves.

VIKTOR

Right away sir.

RADU

We are ready, sir.

They hurriedly gather water pitchers. A five-year old

boy scampers around the legs of the kitchen personnel.

GRANDPA is a wide-eyed child and he moves close to a

crate of Root beer soda by the refrigerators. He steals

one and tries to get away with it. Viktor grabs him and

hoists him in the air.

VIKTOR

Root beer! You again.

RADU

Root beer! How many time have we

told you you mustn't not steal

from hotel supplies?

VIKTOR

Get out.

Viktor grabs a second root beer, hands it to the boy, and

hustles him out the employees entrance. The two Romanian

Busboys share a chuckle.

RADU

Do you think he has a name?

23.

They scramble with the water pitchers out of the kitchen.

INT. RESTAURANT - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Lost Boys sit at the table, surveying their posh

surroundings. The Waiter brings over a case of big

stogies. They each select one. The Waiter lights them.

They puff on 'em like a regular bunch of big wheels.

David suddenly freezes.

He stares.

The Lost Boys look where he's staring. Their blood runs

cold.

Vlad is sitting at a table across the restaurant, dining

alone. Alive and well.

DAVID

Let's get the check.

PAUL

It's him. It's the guy.

JASPER

But you shot him.

DAVID

Boys, I get feeling I missed.

JASPER

Maybe it's his brother.

MARCO

He ain't seen us yet.

The elegant middle-European gentleman with the porcelain

skin and the ivory goatee eats quietly, unaware of their

presence. He is speaking with the Headwaiter, handing him

something.

MARCO (CONT'D)

It wasn't my fault. I told you you

shouldn't have taken his wallet. I

said-.

DAVID

Shut up, Marco.

MARCO

Hey, Paul, didn't I say-

24.

PAUL

Shut up, Marco.

JASPER

You shot him.

DWAYNE

Oh Waiter! Check please?

MARCO

I don't think he's seen us. We

better get out of here.

DAVID

That is a definite option.

The Headwaiter comes over to their table.

HEADWAITER

This gentleman sitting over there

asked me to give you this.

He politely indicates Vlad and hands David a folded

napkin.

The Waiter departs. David opens the napkin.

Two used bullets, wet with blackened blood.

The Lost Boys look in horror across the restaurant at

Vlad. He acknowledges their gaze with eyes pulsing with

greenish force. He lifts a glass to them.

DAVID

Okay. That's it. We're outta

here. Ride fast enough, we just

might make it outta town before he

has us charged with robbery and

attempted murder.

The boys rise from the table. David leaves a few gold

coins. They hurry out of the restaurant.

Vlad eyes them in bemusement.

EXT. STABLES - HOTEL - NIGHT

David, Marco, Paul, Dwayne and Jasper get on their horses

and charge off out of the Hotel into the expanse of

cliffs.

25.

EXT. CLIFFS - NIGHT

The Lost Boys ride through a thick mist and can barely

see twenty feet ahead...The rocks and rugged terrain come

rushing at them. Skeletal trees seem to attack them out

of the fog.

They hear VLAD'S LAUGHTER echoing through the night,

ringing out over the THUNDER of HOOVES. The horses are

spooked.

So are the boys.

DAVID

He's after us.

They ride hard.

FLYING P.O.V.: Dropping out of the sky at the five boys

on horseback. White hands snatch Jasper and haul him out

of the saddle up into the darkness.

David reins his horse. The rest of the boys do. One

horse is riderless. Jasper's saddle is empty.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Jasper! JASPER!

Eerie laughter.

DAVID (CONT'D)

He got Jasper. We got to watch

out for this sonofabitch.

MARCO

Yeah no shit we gotta watch out

for him. You shot him twice and

he's still alive and kicking.

A SCREAM. The boys whirl to catch a brief glimpse of

Dwayne's kicking boots disappearing into the sky. His

saddle is empty.

DAVID

DWAYNE!

VLAD

You boys have to do better than

that.

They turn.

Vlad is sitting leisurely on his horse. Not a drop of

sweat on him.

26.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Believe me, you had better.

Because I've just started with

you.

The European knees his horse and charges straight at the

boys. Their horses rear, nearly throwing them off as Vlad

charges past them with a wild cackle. David draws the

Derringer from his coat and punches in two fresh slugs.

DAVID

This time I won't miss.

He turns to look at Paul.

His saddle is empty.

David and Marco throw a nervous glance at each other.

MARCO

I think they're dead, David. I think he wasted them. Like

he's gonna waste us, too. Awww, my hand...

Marco cringes, his bandaged hand bleeding over the reins.

DAVID

He ain't gonna get me.

They are wreathed in mist.

VLAD

Oh yes I will. You boys are easy.

The SOUND of HOOFBEATS.

DAVID

GET HIM!

David drives his heels into his horse and charges after

Vlad into the fog. Marco rides behind him. David is

bathed in sweat as he gallops over the cracked cliffside

terrain, barely able to see in the mist.

FLYING P.O.V.: Swooping out of the sky towards the two

boys on horseback...White hands grabbing Marco by the

throat... Carrying him violently out of the saddle into

the air.

David looks over his shoulder.

Marco's horse is riderless.

David looks in front of him.

27.

Vlad is clearly visible in the mist twenty yards ahead,

riding like the wind. David chases after him on

horseback, aiming his pistol, FIRING a SHOT into the

Vampire's back.

DAVID (CONT'D)

YOU KILLED THEM YOU BASTARD!

NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

David FIRES again.

He is ten feet away from the fleeing Vlad.

David gallops full tilt, leaning out of his saddle to

make a grab for the European riding ahead of him. His

horse's hooves pound the rocky ground.

Then the ground disappears...

David's horse has galloped off the edge of a cliff. Now

they are plummeting hundreds of feet towards the rocks

and bursting surf below. David hugs his saddle and cries

out as he sees the lighthouse rushing up at him and the

huge lamp splashing light across his face. The surf.

The rocks. The thrashing, panic-stricken horse galloping

in dead air.

They are about to hit.

A white hand grabs David by the scruff of the neck in

midair...

FADE TO BLACK.

EXT. BEACH - DAWN

The sun peeks over the ocean's horizonline.

David lies sprawled on the rocks, at the waters edge.

A burst of surf slashes across his face. He stirs.

The Lost Boy gets to his feet, groggy and disoriented.

Then he sees his horse. Its splayed corpse lies

shattered on the rocks. Seagulls pick at it. David

looks up to see the two hundred foot high bank of cliffs.

He starts to remember.

He looks around for his friends.

28.

DAVID

MARCO! PAUL! DWAYNE! JASPER!

WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

No response.

David walks up the beach.

INT. LOBBY - HOTEL - DAY

David walks into the elegant foyer. He sees the Hotel

Manager and walks up to him.

DAVID

Excuse me, I was here last night

with my friends and I wonder if

you've seen them today?

HOTEL MANAGER

Oh yes, the four other boys went

up to the room a few hours ago.

David exhales in relief. Then he gets nervous.

DAVID

By the way, have you seen the tall

fancy guy who was here last night?

Well dressed. White hair and

white beard. Have you seen him

around?

The Hotel Manager thinks.

HOTEL MANAGER

No, I believe he left the

restaurant just after you did

last night, and he hasn't

returned.

David is openly relieved.

DAVID

Thanks.

He heads for the stairs.

INT. SUITE - HOTEL - DAY

The boys are fast asleep on the couches and the beds. It

is dark and the blinds are drawn. David enters the

room, walks to the window and pulls the blinds.

Sunlight pours in.

29.

MARCO

OUCH!

PAUL

Shut the blinds!

Marco and Paul are sprawled on the bed, half-asleep.

They moan in pain, shielding their faces from the light.

David closes the blinds with a sigh of relief as he sees

Dwayne and Jasper wake up and regard him sleepily.

DAVID

Boy, am I glad to see you. After

last night, I was sure we all

were dead men.

He pats Marco's arm, whistling in grateful disbelief.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Whoa boy, we're all still here.

Still in one piece. That's

great, really really

great...it's...You guys, you are

alright, aren't you?

MARCO

I guess.

PAUL

I suppose.

JASPER

Me and Dwayne woke up in a tree.

Fifty feet up. I don't remember

how we got there. Then we came

back here. Found the guys.

David regards them a little uneasily.

DAVID

Now first thing I want to know.

Did what happen, that I think

happened, happen last night?

They stare at each other nervously. Nobody speaks.

MARCO

I don't really remember too good.

Hey, Paul, how do you remember

what happened last night?

PAUL

I-I ain't too sure neither.

Jasper. You remember anything

about last night?

30.

JASPER

Well...I...I...

DAVID

Bullshit. You all remember last

night just as well as I do. So

why don't I recollect it for

everybody?

Nervous nods.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Okay. Now what I think happened,

tell me if I got it wrong, was

that we robbed this fancy guy,

then I shot and, uh, killed him.

I got it right so far?

Nervous nods.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Realizin' it would be most prudent

of us to leave town, we purchased

horses and rode down here to Santa

Carla. Then we go to the

restaurant and who do we run into

but THE DEAD GUY. I GOT IT RIGHT

SO FAR?

Nervous nods.

DAVID (CONT'D)

That's what I was afraid of.

He takes a deep breath.

DAVID (CONT'D)

We got on our horses and

hightailed it and...Then the guy

FLEW down out of the sky and

pulled Marco and Paul up into the

air. Marco, Paul, do you remember

gettin' pulled out of your saddles

up into the air last night?

MARCO

I remember riding and somebody

hitting me and flying up out of my

saddle.

PAUL

Me too. I was looking down on you

guys from a hundred feet up. Then

everything went black. Guess I

passed out.

31.

JASPER

There's gotta be some kinda

explanation.

DAVID

Damn right there has to be some

explanation because THIS SHIT IS

IMPOSSIBLE. I got it! He had on

something under his shirt that

stopped the bullets. Or. OR.

The gun misfired! THAT'S IT!

CHEAP SHIT GUN MISFIRED! That's

gotta be it. That's why the

bullets didn't...As for when he

was chasing us and flying...

DWAYNE

C'mon guys. It was foggy and we

couldn't see two feet ahead of us.

Who knows that happened?

MARCO

Sure.

PAUL

That's it.

DWAYNE

It was the fog.

JASPER

Right.

They all start to laugh. Nervous relief. They slap each

other on the backs, wipe pretend perspiration from their

brows, gasp for imagined breath.

DAVID

Right.

David walks up to the window. He stares out.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Except...I remember chasing him on

my horse and going over the

cliffs. This morning I woke up on

the beach. My horse was beside me

on the rocks. Smashed to pieces.

It went over that cliff, boys.

With me on it.

MARCO

That's impossible, David, you'd be

dead.

32.

DAVID

Yeah, I would, wouldn't I?

David walks up to Marco and Paul on the bed.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Marco, look, your hand...

Marco holds out the hand that Vlad crunched. It is

healed. Not a bruise on it. He flexes his fingers.

The signet ring is gone.

MARCO

How 'bout that? Oh, my head.

Somebody shut the blinds.

PAUL

Awwww, this is the worst hangover

I ever had. I feel awful.

MARCO

Yeah right, Paul. Except neither

of us had much to drink last

night.

DAVID

Strange. Things are getting real

strange around here.

MARCO

Hey why isn't any of us askin' the

obvious question? By this I'm

meanin'...where is this guy now?

DAVID

I say we oughta clear out of here

before he comes back.

Marco sees an envelope on the table.

MARCO

Looky.

David opens it.

A letter from Vlad.

DAVID

He left us a note.

The other boys walk over and read over his shoulder,

riveted.

33.

_VLAD V.O._

_"Good day, my friends. You must_

_forgive me for my absence, but I_

_have urgent business to attend to_

_today. I have a request to make_

_of you..."_

David shoots a glance to his friends.

_VLAD V.O. (CONT'D)_

_"...On the ship that sailed into_

_port last night are many crates_

_containing my personal belongings_

_from my home in Romania. I would_

_consider it a favor if you would_

_engage a Customs Officer and Dock_

_Official during regular hours and_

_have the crates set aside and_

_prepared for transport to this_

_Hotel. Present this note to the_

_Dock master and the crates shall_

_be released into your custody. I_

_will pay you ten gold coins for_

_this service. I know you won't_

_let me down. I shall see you_

_tonight at the docks._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Vlad Tepsch."_

David crumples the letter in his fist. He looks at his

friends with an uneasy shrug.

DAVID

I dunno about this. I say we

don't fool with this guy.

Something's real strange about

him. I say we steer clear of

him. He could have killed us

last night.

MARCO

But he didn't.

PAUL

Yeah, he didn't. That's the

thing. What do we have to lose?

The Lost Boys huddle.

JASPER

Yeah, he said there's money in it

if we help him.

PAUL

Money's money.

34.

MARCO

And we are broke.

David eyes his friends.

DAVID

You guys really up for this?

They nod.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Okay, but let's watch our backs.

David peers through the window blinds. Outside is a

beautiful botanical garden. Exotic trees and vibrant

wild flowers surround a walkway by a small gazebo.

Anastasia, the raven-haired Russian Princess, sits alone

in the gazebo.

David releases the window blinds.

DAVID (CONT'D)

You guys, uh, get dressed. Meet me

down in the garden in a little

while. Don't rush.

He leaves the room.

EXT. GARDEN - HOTEL - DAY

The beautiful botanical garden lies in back of the hotel.

David stares at the girl, who is unaware of his presence.

He plucks a tiger lily. Gathering his courage, he walks

into the gazebo.

DAVID

They had an extra one. I thought

you might want it.

He holds the flower out to her. Anastasia drops her

eyes, painfully shy.

ANASTASIA

Pardon.

She gets up to go, uncomfortable. She is breathtakingly

beautiful.

DAVID

Hey, what's your hurry? It's

such a beautiful day. And this

flower's got your name on it.

She looks at him plaintively.

35.

ANASTASIA

I am not supposed to be here. I

am supposed to be studying.

DAVID

It's too nice a day to study. Come

on. Stay awhile. Please. See, I

asked nicely?

She blushes. Hesitates.

DAVID (CONT'D)

My name's David. What's your name?

ANASTASIA

I am Anastasia. Anastasia Rostov.

David holds the flower out to her. She hesitantly takes

it.

ANASTASIA (CONT'D)

Thank you. It is beautiful.

DAVID

It's the color of your eyes.

Anastasia smiles.

ANASTASIA

My eyes are not this color.

David steps a little closer, gazing into her eyes.

DAVID

Oh yeah. You're right. I'll go

pick another one that...

ANASTASIA

No no you mustn't. You can't take

the flowers from the garden.

DAVID

You want me to put that one back?

She fingers the flower petals.

ANASTASIA

No, I keep it. And you can't put

back a flower. Of course.

She smiles. David is smitten.

DAVID

You're staying at the hotel for

awhile?

36.

ANASTASIA

I am from Russia. We go to... how

you say...San Francisco. I am to

go to school there. My parents,

they stay in Moscow. I am with my

Chaperone and some of my father's

servants. He is Grand Duke. I

miss my parents, but they say I

must have my education in

America. So I go. You?

David sits down beside her. She sits with him. He can't

stop staring into her eyes. He tries not to stare at her

figure.

DAVID

I live in San Francisco. Down by

the docks.

Her eyes brighten.

ANASTASIA

You are sailor? You work on

ships?

DAVID

I've done some of that. I went to

sea once. Worked as a

shipbuilder.

ANASTASIA

What do you do now?

DAVID

I rob people and steal their

money.

Anastasia laughs.

ANASTASIA

You are funny.

DAVID

You are beautiful.

ANASTASIA

I think it must be wonderful to be

sailor at sea. So...free. I love

ocean.

DAVID

You want to go sailing? I can get

my hands on a boat. No problem. I

can take you sailing.

37.

ANASTASIA

I would love to.

She drops her eyes.

ANASTASIA (CONT'D)

But I am not permitted.

CHAPERONE

ANASTASIA!

She turns to see the Chaperone, a large Russian Woman,

standing stern-faced. Anastasia becomes flustered.

Moving with royal grace, she gathers her skirts and gets

up to leave as her Chaperone approaches the gazebo.

ANASTASIA

It was nice to meet you. You are

very nice. I go.

DAVID

But-.

She is led away.

DAVID (CONT'D)

She likes me.

David sits alone in the gazebo, a big smile on his face.

Then he sees it...

Anastasia's locket has been left on the seat.

He picks it up and gazes at it fondly, then puts it

around his neck.

The other Lost Boys walk into the garden.

MARCO

You ready?

INT. WINE CELLAR - HOTEL - NIGHT

Viktor and Radu, the middle-European Busboys, walk down

the stone stairwell into the wine cellar in the deep

recesses of the sub basement. Grandpa tags along with

them. The underground grotto is lined with hundreds of

dusty wine bottles.

38.

VIKTOR

For dinner of venison, the red

Bordeaux is the ideal-

RADU

What foolishness, Viktor, red

Burgundy is the only wine to

select.

A thick pool of wine trickles across the floor.

VIKTOR

But what-?

Then they see her. The Busboys recoil with a horrified

gasp, shielding Grandpa's face. In one of the racks,

amid scores of broken bottles, is sprawled a DEAD

CHAMBERMAID. She is drained of blood, her skin shrunken

and pruned like a raisin. Two raw puncture wounds are on

her throat. Viktor and Radu gasp when they notice the

bite wounds. They cross themselves and whisper in hushed,

respectful middle-European tones.

VIKTOR (CONT'D)

Madre dios.

RADU

Nosferatu.

The two Waiters fearfully examine the puncture wounds on

the Chambermaids throat.

RADU (CONT'D)

We have not seen these since the

old country. There can be no

doubt. The Nosferatu is here at

the Hotel.

VIKTOR

We must notify the management.

RADU

No, no, they will not believe us

and certainly fire us right away.

VIKTOR

Then...it will be up to us.

RADU

We must take courage.

VIKTOR

We must find the Nosferatu and

destroy him. I am ready, Radu.

39.

RADU

I am ready, Viktor.

They hurry away.

SMASH CUT TO:

THE HOOVES OF FIVE HORSES LEAP OVER THE CAMERA...

EXT. BEACH - SAN FRANCISCO OUTSKIRTS - DUSK

As The Lost Boys gallop up the sandy beachhead towards

the low buildings, jutting piers, and tall ships of the

San Francisco harbor.

EXT. PIER - SAN FRANCISCO DOCKS - NIGHT

A thick fog has settled on the ghostly masts and rigging

of the abandoned ship that floated into the harbor. A

winch and crane are lifting huge crates from the hold and

loading them onto the back of a wagon. David, Marco,

Jasper, Dwayne, and Paul are standing with a CUSTOMS

OFFICER, who is reading from a cargo log.

CUSTOMS OFFICER

Here you boys are. The fifteen

crates transported from Romania as

requested on the shipping brief.

David hands him the papers.

DAVID

Our friend said these would be

what you need.

The Customs Officer reviews the forms. He puffs on a

Meerschaum pipe.

CUSTOMS OFFICER

Yessir. All customs forms be in

order. These boxes are yers to

transport to where y'will.

The Customs man walks off into the fog. David and the

others regard the large crates on the wagon.

DAVID

I got a hankerin' to find out

whats in these here crates, boys.

Any 'a you have the same mind?

40.

MARCO

Go for it.

David takes a crowbar and pries the lid off one.

DAVID

What gives?

Dirt.

DAVID (CONT'D)

A box'a dirt. This is what this

guy is payin' us to bring in. This

don't make no sense.

David pries the lid off another crate.

More dirt.

MARCO

This is nuts.

David takes the crowbar and breaks off the lid of another

crate. The Lost Boys stare inside and whistle. Golden

light gleams off their faces...

DAVID

Paydirt.

Gold and jewels. Coins and diamonds. A fortune in

precious metals. David picks up a handful of coins and

spills them through his fingers.

DAVID (CONT'D)

There's a fortune here, boys.

Ours for the takin'.

MARCO

We could retire.

They all laugh.

JASPER

We never worked.

DAVID

We're all rich men, boys. You see

here before you wealth beyond

your wildest dreams.

He holds out a fistful of loot.

41.

DAVID (CONT'D)

I give you a kings ransom. I say

we get this stuff out of here,

drive this wagon into Frisco and

right now. We'll live like

kings. What say ya?

DWAYNE

The guy would be pissed.

DAVID

Screw him.

MARCO

I could ask a question. Where is

the guy?

DAVID

Good question.

Suddenly, Twelve Thugs appear out of the mist carrying

knives and two-by-fours. Lomax, the grizzled leader of

the rival gang of thieves, steps forward. He walks up

to David with a large blade in his hand. David and the

boys quickly draw out knives.

LOMAX

Well, well, well, what do we have

here? Looks to be the same bunch

of lads I warned before. Hey

punk. You're in the wrong

territory. This is my territory.

I told you not to show your face

around here. Now we're going to

have to cut you up.

David swallows hard.

DAVID

Hey back off Lomax. We're here to

do a job for a guy whose payin' us

a legitimate wage.

LOMAX

You're dead meat.

VLAD

I think you had better leave my

friends alone.

Vlad.

42.

The Vampire King has materialized out of nowhere. He

eyes the confrontation with amusement and murderous

relish. The tall, ethereal man looms over the Thugs with

courtly European menace. Lomax turns to him.

LOMAX

And who the fuck are you?

It happens very fast.

Vlad disappears into thin air. There is a huge RUSH of

AIR and Lomax is hauled kicking and screaming up into the

mist. High above, there is a SICKENING SPLAT.

DAVID

GET THEM!

EXT. DECK - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

David and the Lost Boys make their move. They wade into

the Thugs, wielding knives and two-by-fours. A fullscale

brawl breaks out. The fists start flying.

WHOOOOOOSH! What appears to be a man-sized bird of

prey flies out of the fog and drags two Thugs seventy

feet up. Their screams are abruptly cut short. David

takes down three Thugs with his bare fists. Marco kicks

two more Thugs back into Paul, who decks them with a twoby-

four. Jasper is armlocked by two Thugs who work him

over with punches to the belly. David rushes to the

boy's aid and hits them with a trawling rod. The Thugs

whirl on David with drawn knives. WHOOOOOOSHHHHHHH!

RRRRRRRRIIIIP. Vlad dives out of the sky and carries the

Thugs off. Jasper and David looks around in confusion

for the abruptly vanished Thugs. HORRIBLE SCREAMS and

CRUNCHING SOUNDS echo over the ship.

VLAD V.O.

HA! HA! I LOVE A GOOD FIGHT!

HAVE AT THEM, BOYS!

The brawl goes onto the deck of the ship as five boys and

the surviving Thugs go at it. WHOOOOSH! David is

having a knifefight with a Thug when the Thug disappears.

He is tugged into the air, boots kicking. SPLAT!

WHOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH!

The deck is quiet. The Thugs are gone. The Lost Boys

look for them, baffled. Then they do a head count.

Only David, Dwayne, and Jasper are on deck.

DAVID

Marco! Paul!

43.

David becomes alarmed. He turns to the two other boys.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Look for them on deck. I'm going

below.

David swings down into the hold.

INT. HOLD - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

David keeps his knife at the ready, scanning the darkened

recesses of the cargo hold. Shadowy hooks CLINK on their

pulleys. Two familiar silhouettes crouching bat-like over

a crumpled body. David searches the other side of the

ship, apprehensive.

DAVID

Marco? Paul?

Marco and Paul whirl around, their faces smeared with

blood. Their teeth are sunk in the slashed throat of one

of the Thugs. Vlad stands in the shadows nearby. The

two boys quickly drop the body and wash their faces off

with water from a bucket.

MARCO

Hey David, over here!

David approaches.

DAVID

You had me worried there for a

second.

MARCO

W-we're fine.

DAVID

Alright, let's go topside.

David heads out of the hold. Marco and Paul remain for a

moment.

PAUL

M-Marco...?

MARCO

We can't tell anybody. None of the

others.

The two Lost Boys go to the top deck.

44.

EXT. DECK - CARGO SHIP - NIGHT

David, Marco, and Paul walk up to Dwayne and Jasper on

the foggy ship.

MARCO

We kicked their ass! They ran for

it.

DRIP. DRIP.

Blood drips on David's face. He slowly looks up.

DAVID

I don't think so.

The Lost Boys look up, one by one, at a trail of blood

flowing down a sail, onto their faces. THE CAMERA CRANES

UP FROM THE LOST BOYS STARING UP, CRANES UP PAST THE

SAILS AND THE RIGGING, CRANES FIFTY FEET TO THE TOPS OF

THE MASTS...

Lomax and twelve of his Thugs have been impaled through

the body on the top of the masts.

DAVID (CONT'D)

I don't think they walked up there

by themselves, boys.

Vlad steps out of the mist. He brushes his hands

together and dabs at a spot of blood on his white goatee.

VLAD

I doubt they like the view up

there. Well, my lads, I'd say we

made short work of the swine.

DAVID

I think you did most of the work.

VLAD

Know one thing about me, lads. I

always take care of my friends.

And we are friends...aren't we?

David and the Lost Boys regard the vampire in awe and

respect. They nod. Vlad laughs robustly, throwing his

arms around The Lost Boys as he hugs them to him.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Good lads. Remarkable lads.

Looking after my valuables. All

I have in the world.

45.

MARCO

We was keepin' an eye on 'em for

you.

VLAD

You boys weren't perchance

thinking of perhaps relieving me

of my valuables here now were

you?

The Lost Boys do a lot of head shaking.

MARCO

Nope.

JASPER

No way.

DWAYNE

What would give you that idea?

VLAD

Yes, yes, I like you, boys.

You're my good stock. Good raw

material. Now, by way of

introduction...I am Vlad. In my

homeland, I was known near and far

as The Impaler.

David looks up at the skewered Thugs on top of the masts.

DAVID

I wonder why.

MARCO

Vlad The Impaler.

VLAD

And it's David, Marco, Paul,

Jasper and Dwayne, is it not?

DAVID

That's our names. How did-?

VLAD

Splendid. Let's shake.

They all shake hands with him. Vlad chortles with

vampire glee.

VLAD (CONT'D)

We're going to be good friends,

you and I. Very good friends.

David eyes Vlad skeptically.

46.

DAVID

So no hard feelings about last

night, eh?

VLAD

No, no, no...

The Lost Boys breathe a sigh of relief.

VLAD (CONT'D)

...Because you boys are going to

make it up to me.

He grins generously. His teeth are sharp. The boys are

riveted. David eyes him cagily.

DAVID

How?

VLAD

I want you boys to show me around.

DAVID

Show you around San Francisco?

VLAD

Yes, precisely. I'm new in town

and it's plain to see you boys

know the streets here. I am from

a far-off place, my boys, a land

far different from America. I

have much to learn about this

great country. Show me the ropes.

That's my simple request.

Familiarize me with this place,

and we'll call it even.

David exchanges a befuddled glance with his friends at

this eccentric, if dangerous, European.

DAVID

Done.

VLAD

Good, good...Now let's be off and

transport this cargo to our Hotel.

He snaps open a pocketwatch.

VLAD (CONT'D)

We must hasten. Daylight arrives

in five hours, and since I have

urgent business at dawn, I must

then bid you leave.

47.

The Lost Boys hitch their horses to the wagon laden with

Vlad's crates. Vlad swings up into the saddle of his

horse. He looks around him at the bustling, gaslit docks

of San Francisco. He eyes the passersby like a kid in a

candy shop.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Ah, America. Truly the land of

opportunity. I think I'm going to

like it here.

The scruffy young thieves stare with the immaculately

attired European. Vlad rides beside the wagon.

DAVID

Glad to hear it.

VLAD

Tell me, boys, where is it you

all live?

DAVID

We sleep on the beach. Or on the

street. Wherever.

VLAD

That's no good. It's a waste. You

boys think small. You pick

pockets. You practice petty

thievery. Strictly small time.

DAVID

It's a living.

VLAD

It is no living. You sleep on the

streets.

DAVID

Not always.

Vlad points towards the cliffs in the direction of Santa

Carla and the Hotel.

VLAD

Why ever? Why, when you could

reside in the best rooms our hotel

down there has to offer?

DAVID

That place costs money.

48.

VLAD

You know, I think we should move

into the hotel. Establish it as

our residence.

DAVID

That'd cost a pretty penny.

VLAD

Yes, I suppose it would be simpler

to just buy the place. Men like

us, I think we should own that

hotel. What say you?

The Lost Boys chuckle, not taking him seriously.

DAVID

Absolutely.

MARCO

It's always been my ambition.

PAUL

We just have to stop at the bank.

And rob it.

VLAD

Yes, yes, I think we shall buy it.

Tonight, I think.

DAVID

You're joking.

Vlad looks at him soberly, his cobalt eyes gleaming.

VLAD

I never joke. You'll see.

The Lost Boys and Vlad ride out of town on the wagon

laden with the vampire's belongings.

Fog rolls.

Two hazy silhouettes appear in the mist.

Viktor and Radu hurry down the mist-shrouded

sidestreet...

EXT. OLD BOOKSTORE - SANTA CARLA - NIGHT

At the end of the block, a small, ancient bookstore. The

Waiters hurry towards it. A small sign above the window

creaks... "SANTA CARLA BOOKS".

49.

RADU

This is the place, Viktor.

VIKTOR

It is closed. We go home now.

Radu KNOCKS on the window. The BOOKSTORE PROPRIETOR

ambles to the door in his robe. He squints through

spectacles.

BOOKSTORE PROPRIETOR

Do you know the hour? We are

closed!

RADU

Please sir we are needing of book.

We have cash to pay.

The ancient Proprietor squints through his spectacles at

them. He opens the door and lets the nervous Waiters in.

INT. OLD BOOKSTORE - NIGHT

A small, musty bookstore lined floor to ceiling with old

books. The old man holds a kerosine lamp.

BOOKSTORE PROPRIETOR

What is it you require?

The Waiters are petrified and embarrassed. Viktor and

Radu make a big show of clearing their throats.

VIKTOR

We are looking for a book...a book

about...

RADU

(Coughs)

Vampires.

BOOKSTORE PROPRIETOR

Vampires?

VIKTOR/RADU

(Coughs)

Vampires.

The old man behind the desk scrutinizes them through

thick spectacles. He chuckles sinisterly. The Waiters

cringe. The man turns behind the counter and walks to a

big ladder leading up a two story high level of

bookshelves. Viktor tugs Radu's arm, whispering in his

ear.

50.

VIKTOR

Let's go.

RADU

Courage, Viktor.

The old bookstore owner lumbers up the ladder and rolls

it along the lanes of ancient, dusty tomes. He selects

one and carries it under his arm down the ladder and back

to the counter. He sets it down in a cloud of dust.

BOOKSTORE PROPRIETOR

Vampires. This will do?

The Waiters stare at the rotted leather binder.

The book says, "The Ways Of The Vampyre and How To

Destroy Him." Viktor opens the tome with shaking hands.

There are period woodcuts featuring clear likenesses of

wooden stakes, sunlight, coffins, and wreathes of garlic.

They turn the pages, enthralled. Then they see a series

of woodcuts that paralyzes them.

It is of a Vampire, with distinctive beard and eyes,

sitting at a table eating dinner of meat. He is in the

countryside and is surrounded by a hundredfold forest of

tall rounded wooden stakes. Impaled on them, a

hundredfold, are human beings. Speared through the chest

and body. Amid the writhing, bleeding, dying in agony

humans, is the clear likeness of...

Vlad.

BOOKSTORE PROPRIETOR (CONT'D)

You wish to buy?

The Waiters pay him furtively, grab the book, and flee

the store.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

The Lost Boys and Vlad ride into the glittering courtyard

on the cargo-laden wagon.

INT. LOBBY - HOTEL - NIGHT

Vlad and The Lost Boys enter the ornate lobby of the

grand Victorian Hotel. The cargo is being brought in on

handtrucks by the Bellboys. Vlad expands his chest as he

regards the Hotel with pleasure. He pats the boys on

the back.

51.

VLAD

Home sweet home.

INT. CASINO - HOTEL - NIGHT

It is all wood and gold. A glittering crystal chandelier

dapples a fine array of gaming tables, in air thick with

cigar smoke and CLATTER of CHIPS. ROBBER BARONS and

their FEMALE ESCORTS flank the Roulette wheels and the

Craps and 21 tables. Vlad swaggers through the gilded

doors with David, Marco, Jasper, Paul, and Dwayne. With

a wink to them, he walks to the Cashier.

VLAD

Do you think you boys might loan

me some cash? I seem to have

misplaced my wallet.

David and the other share a smile. David hands back his

purse.

VLAD (CONT'D)

How good of you.

Vlad puts a handful of gold coins on the counter. The

CASHIER hands him several thousand dollars in chips.

Vlad reaches into his coat and brings out a fistful of

cigars, passing them to the boys.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Let's break the bank, boys.

They light up. Heading over to the roulette wheel, Vlad

puts all his chips on the black 5.

VLAD (CONT'D)

All of it. Let it ride.

MARCO

Hey, aren't you being a little

hasty?

DAVID

For some reason, I get the notion

ol' Vlad here is gonna clean up.

Let's watch.

The boys puff cigars and sidle up by the roulette table.

A few bosomy CASINO GIRLS give them the eye. Vlad

watches as the Tuxedoed CROUPIER spins the roulette

wheel.

52.

The Vampire stares at the Croupier, his eyes cobalt and

magnetic...The roulette wheel spins around and around in

a hypnotic blur...The ball lands in the red 12 slot.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Sometimes I'm wrong.

MARCO

Busted.

VLAD

Cheer up, boys we won.

THE CROUPIER SEES THE BALL LANDED IN THE BLACK 5 SLOT.

THE GAMBLERS SEE IT LANDED IN THE BLACK 5 SLOT.

Vlad is using his vampire autopower of suggestion on

them. The boys see that it landed in the red 12.

CROUPIER

And it's the black five. Dealer

pays.

The Croupier pushes across ten thousand dollars in chips.

The boys just gape at Vlad. David shakes his head and

chuckles.

DAVID

We won. How'd we win?

MARCO

I'm just going to keep my mouth

shut. I suggest you do the same.

DAVID

We won? I mean, WE WON.

The Vampire puffs his cigar, pushing the ten thousand

dollars in chips back across the table to the Croupier.

VLAD

We're going to put it all

on...What say you boys?

DAVID

I say how'd you do th-?

VLAD

A number will suffice.

DAVID

Black five.

53.

VLAD

Black five it is. We bet on the

black five again.

The Croupier spins the roulette wheel. A CLATTER as the

shimmering metallic wheel spins round and round in a

mesmerizing blur...

The Lost Boys gape at the wheel.

Heads are turning in the casino.

SIX CASINO GIRLS move over to their table. Vlad grins as

the boys get a lady on each arm...

The ball lands in the red 26.

THE CROUPIER SEES THE BALL LAND IN THE BLACK FIVE.

THE GAMBLERS SEE IT LAND IN THE BLACK FIVE.

The Lost Boys see it land in the red 26.

DAVID

We won again.

Vlad eyes him, his gaze twinkling.

VLAD

Yes.

CROUPIER

And the dealer pays...five hundred

thousand dollars. Excuse me, sir

I must go to the cashier to get

you your chips.

VLAD

Very well.

The Croupier leaves the roulette wheel. The Lost Boys

crowd Vlad.

DAVID

Vlad, I thought I was good but I

hafta hand it ya. You're the king

of the con.

VLAD

I am a King.

DAVID

Maybe you could show us how you

did that?

54.

JASPER

Hey, Vlad, show me, would you?

Wow, you are the coolest. Bullets

don't hurt you. You can wipe out

ten guys with your bare hands.

You can walk into a casino and-.

MARCO

Vlad, you are my kind of guy.

PAUL

Let us in on your secret.

Vlad drapes a courtly arm around Marco and Paul.

VLAD

I already have, my boys.

A Casino Girl walks away from her ROBBER BARON escort and

snuggles up next to David, leaning her ample breasts on

his arm.

CASINO GIRL #1

Lucky boy.

DAVID

I'm a lucky kind of guy. Stick

around, I'm gonna get luckier.

CASINO GIRL #1

Mmmmmm. Yes you just might.

The Robber Baron walks over.

ROBBER BARON

Out of the way, kid. The girl's

with me.

DAVID

Doesn't look like it.

CASINO GIRL #1

I have a date, Robert.

ROBBER BARON

But he's-they-he's nothing but a-

-He-.

David automatically reaches in his jacket for a

switchblade.

Vlad puts his hand patiently on David's arm.

55.

CASINO GIRL #1

Wins, Robert. He wins. And you,

you haven't won a thing all

night, poor baby.

David pats the girl on the backside. She spoons up

against him. The Robber Baron stalks off, humiliated.

Vlad winks at David. The Croupier returns with a bucket

full of chips. Vlad puffs his cigar and pushes the

bucket of chips across the roulette table.

VLAD

Let it ride...

EXT. HOTEL OWNERS OFFICE - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Croupier KNOCKS urgently on the door. It opens. THE

HOTEL OWNER, white-haired old money in a suit, pokes his

head out.

CROUPIER

Sir, we have a serious problem.

You must come right away.

He follows the Croupier quickly down the hall.

INT. CASINO - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Hotel Owner walks into the Casino. Vlad stands by

the roulette wheel, brimming with righteous indignation.

HOTEL OWNER

You wished to see me, sir?

VLAD

Am I addressing the owner of this

hotel?

HOTEL OWNER

You are sir. I am the sole

proprietor. You wished to see me?

VLAD

I did indeed. It appears we have

a problem. This establishment is

known throughout the continent as

the finest gambling casino to be

found in America and now...

He walks up to the Hotel Owner, towering over him.

56.

VLAD (CONT'D)

And now...I AM TOLD THAT IT WILL

NOT HONOR IT'S OBLIGATION? I AM

TOLD THAT THE HOUSE WILL NOT PAY

ME MY WINNINGS?

The casino falls silent. The Robber Barons and

Aristocracy cramming around the gaming tables turn to

regard Vlad's booming voice. Hushed whispers among

them. The Hotel Owner turns red with embarrassment. He

speaks quietly to Vlad.

HOTEL OWNER

Please sir, I must request you

keep your voice down. I assure

you that this can be worked out.

The Lost Boys are hilariously amused by Vlad. They laugh

into their armpits.

VLAD

I HAVE COME TO THE CASINO IN GOOD

FAITH AND WON FAIRLY! I DEMAND MY

WINNINGS!

Vlad turns to face the entire casino, flamboyantly

gesturing with his arms.

VLAD (CONT'D)

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I ASK YOU,

WHAT KIND OF HOUSE IS IT THAT DOES

NOT PAY IT'S CLIENTELE THEIR

RIGHTFUL WINNINGS! I SUGGEST THAT

YOU PAY CLOSE HEED TO THESE

PROCEEDINGS! I SUGGEST THAT YOU

TELL YOUR COLLEAGUES ABOUT THE WAY

THIS HOUSE CONDUCTS ITS BUSINESS!

The Gamblers are quickly pulling their chips away from

the tables. The Hotel Owner is seized by panic. He

takes Vlad by the sleeve.

HOTEL OWNER

But you see...We do not have the

cash at hand to pay you now.

VLAD

Surely you must have some less...

liquid assets.

HOTEL OWNER

I have only the hotel.

57.

VLAD

That will do fine. I shall bet

all I have earned here tonight

against...the deed to this hotel.

HOTEL OWNER

I can't do that.

VLAD

YOU MUST.

The entire Casino full of Gamblers has crowded around the

roulette table. The Hotel Owner looks at their attentive

faces. He knows he's ruined if he backs down.

HOTEL OWNER

Very well then.

Vlad winks at the Lost Boys. They are speechless, as

they see what Vlad had promised beginning to come to

pass.

DAVID

Boys, I...

MARCO

Think we...

PAUL

Have a real good chance of...

DWAYNE

Owning the place.

DAVID

I wish I'd said that.

The Robber Barons and Noblemen cheer and applaud their

approval. The gowned and opulent women stare at Vlad and

the Lost Boys with naked lust. Vlad puffs his cigar and

approaches the wheel. The Lost Boys full their cigars

with cocky grins. The Hotel Owner mops sweat from his

brow with a handkerchief.

VLAD

Let it ride on the red 12.

The Croupier spins the wheel.

The roulette wheel whirls around and around in a

metallic, hypnotic blur...

Five year old Grandpa sneaks into the Casino, watching

the goings on from behind a Craps table.

58.

INT. OFFICE - HOTEL - NIGHT

A pale, white hand drips a blob of wax from a candle on

the Deed. A long, marble finger presses the signet ring

on the wax, leaving the comet insignia. Vlad looks up at

the Lost Boys.

VLAD

One Hotel. Signed, sealed, and

delivered.

The Lost Boys stare at Vlad in admiration and amazement.

The Impaler laughs. The young thieves join in.

INT. FRONT DESK - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Hotel Manager rushes through the door of the lobby,

summoning the Maitre D' and the Desk Clerk with a wagging

finger.

HOTEL MANAGER

I must inform you of the news that

the ownership of the hotel has

just changed hands and...

A BELLBOY walks by with a luggage carriage. He leans

over and listens in. He puts his hand on his mouth and

scurries off into-

INT. ELEVATOR - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Bellboy sidles up next to a CHAMBERMAID. He leans

over and whispers.

BELLBOY

Have you heard the news?

CHAMBERMAID

No, what?

He tells her.

INT. MAIDS QUARTERS - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Chambermaid rushes into the housekeeping supply room,

hurrying up a gathering of CHAMBERMAIDS.

CHAMBERMAID

Have you heard, have you heard?

59.

She whispers hurriedly to the Chambermaids, who gasp.

The HEAD CHAMBERMAID, a matronly woman, barges in.

HEAD CHAMBERMAID

What is the meaning of all this

whispering?

CHAMBERMAID

I don't know if it is my place to

tell, Ma'am.

HEAD CHAMBERMAID

Do so at once.

CHAMBERMAID

Well...

INT. KITCHEN - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Head Chambermaid hurries into the kitchen and takes

the Chef aside, whispering to him.

HEAD CHEF

NEW OWNERS?

Viktor and Radu are carrying pitchers. They exchange

glances.

VIKTOR

But-.

RADU

Who-?

They walk out of the kitchen into-

INT. RESTAURANT - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Restaurant is jammed with ELEGANT DINERS. The Busboys

pour water into glasses at the table of a GERMAN COUNT

and COUNTESS.

VIKTOR

(Whispering)

But who could the new owners be?

Someone tugs on his pants leg. He looks down. Grandpa

is standing there. The five year old boy points

somebody out to them, wide-eyed in wonderment. Viktor

and Radu look where he is pointing.

Vlad has just walked into the Restaurant with the Lost

Boys.

60.

Viktor and Radu immediately recognize the vampire with

the distinctive beard and eyes from the book. The

Busboys scream in comic unison.

VIKTOR/RADU

IT'S HIM!

They spill the pitchers of water in the laps of a German

Count and Countess.

GERMAN COUNT

Ignorant fools!

The Busboys bow and scrape ridiculously.

VIKTOR

A thousand pardons.

RADU

A hundred hundred thousand

pardons.

Across the Restaurant, Vlad swaggers up to the Maitre D'.

The Lost Boys are in their street duds. They all puff

big cigars. The Maitre D' stops them right there.

MAITRE D'

I'm sorry, as I told you before

you must have proper attire in

this restaurant. House rules.

Vlad grins, puffing his cigar.

VLAD

We own the place, my friend. We

make the rules.

The Maitre D' looks over at the Hotel Manager. The man

nods a solemn affirmation. The Maitre D' looks like his

collar has suddenly gotten a little tight. He fiddles

with it. David straightens his tie for him.

DAVID

Get the picture?

MARCO

There's, like, a new dress code.

David puffs cigar smoke in the Maitre D's face.

DAVID

And we'd like that table, there.

David indicates the best table in the house. ROBBER

BARONS are sitting at it, happily puffing cigars. One is

the man who accosted David in the Casino.

61.

MAITRE D'

But sirs, it is occupied.

David puffs more smoke in the Maitre D's face. The man

struggles to maintain his composure.

DAVID

Then unoccupy it.

MAITRE D'

Right away, sir

The Maitre D' whispers furtively to the Head Waiter. The

Head Waiter goes to the table and ushers away the

flabbergasted Diners. David gives a little wave to the

furious Robber Baron.

The Maitre D' gestures Vlad and the Lost Boys to the

table.

MAITRE D' (CONT'D)

Right this way, gentlemen.

VLAD

Oh, there's just one more thing.

MAITRE D'

What would that be, sir?

VLAD

You're fired.

Vlad and the boys walk past the crestfallen Maitre D' and

sit themselves down at the table. Viktor and Radu set

the table in a state of utter terror. Vlad laughs

heartily with the boys. At the other tables, they are

the center of attention.

VLAD (CONT'D)

It's all ours.

DAVID

I gotta hand it to ya, Vlad.

VLAD

No, I hand it to you. To all of

you. My boys, you are now big

wheels.

He indicates faces staring at them in the restaurant.

WOMEN are gazing longingly and availably at them. ROBBER

BARONS are eyeing them with respect. The Lost Boys wink

at the women.

62.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Look, all eyes are upon you. Look

at those women, ready to spread

their legs for you. You are rich.

You are important. As it should

be.

MARCO

Thanks to you, Vlad.

PAUL

What a guy.

DWAYNE

We owe you one, Vlad. No, we owe

you a couple.

DAVID

Yeah, right...

David is thinking. His mind

working behind his eyes.

DAVID (CONT'D)

This is all real sweet, Vlad, but

I could ask a question. Like,

why are you doin' this for us? I

mean, just last night we robbed

and shot you. Now you're makin'

us owners of this palace here.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to

take it, but what do you want in

return? Nobody gets nothin' for

free.

VLAD

Tis true.

DAVID

So...what do you want?

Vlad stops a moment, fixing his cobalt blue eyes on the

boys. He grins, baring a flash of fang.

VLAD

What if I told you boys you could

live forever? What if I said you

would never grow old, and never

die?

DAVID

I'd say I stopped believing in

fairy tales a long time ago.

63.

VLAD

This is no fairy tale. I have

lived for five hundred years. I

know you find that hard to

believe, but it is very true, and

in time you will understand. In

time. And what if I told you that

you, all of you, could be

immortal?

The boys are transfixed. David regards Vlad skeptically.

DAVID

I'd say what's the catch?

VLAD

Catch, catch. I'm talking about

immortality, never dying, living

forever. Who cares what the catch

was? Would you care? Would any

of you?

DAVID

Probably not.

VLAD

Then let's drink to it. Let's

drink to, never growing old. And

never dying.

Vlad removes a large, elegantly stenciled bottle of wine

from his coat. Anyway, it looks like wine. Vlad holds

it out, then swigs with a sigh of sated satisfaction. He

hands the bottle to Dwayne.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Drink up.

DWAYNE

Down the hatch.

Dwayne lifts the bottle to his lips.

VLAD

That's blood.

Dwayne stops, the bottle near his lips.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Or perhaps wine.

DWAYNE

That's what I thought.

Dwayne lifts the bottle to his

mouth.

64.

VLAD

Or perhaps blood.

DWAYNE

This isn't blood.

Dwayne chuckles and takes a deep swig.

DWAYNE (CONT'D)

Wine.

David watches Vlad and the bottle skeptically. Dwayne

hands the bottle to Jasper.

DAVID

Hey Jasper, you don't have to

drink that if you don't want.

JASPER

It's just wine.

VLAD

Just wine. Isn't it?

Jasper takes a nervous swig. He laughs.

JASPER

Good stuff. What vintage?

VLAD

Five hundred year old.

Marco and Paul each take a hit off the bottle.

Paul chucks it to David.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Toast with us, David.

DAVID

I don't drink.

VLAD

Come now, lad.

DAVID

I don't touch alcohol.

VLAD

Ah, but who said it was alcohol?

DAVID

It's blood.

65.

VLAD

Yes, yes.

David laughs.

DAVID

I don't drink.

Vlad eyes David evenly.

MARCO

C'mon David. Drink. DRINK.

DRINK...

Marco claps his hands. Paul claps his hands.

PAUL/MARCO

DRINK. DRINK. DRINK...

DWAYNE/PAUL/MARCO

DRINK. DRINK. DRINK...

Dwayne and Jasper clap their hands.

JASPER/DWAYNE/PAUL/MARCO

DRINK. DRINK. DRINK. DA-VID. DAVID.

Vlad grins through sharpened teeth over the strangely

colored bottle of wine.

VLAD

You don't want to be unsociable.

DAVID

This once.

David raises the bottle to his lips. He takes a

mouthful. Then he spits it on the floor.

Vlad's eyes darken.

VLAD

Tsk. Tsk. Such a waste.

The other Lost Boys shiver from the effect of the

beverage. Their reaction is almost sexual.

David pours some of stuff inside the bottle on his palm.

It is, in fact, blood.

DAVID

This is blood.

66.

(MORE)

The Lost Boys look at David. He shows them his hand.

They start looking a little queasy.

DWAYNE

That is blood.

They look at Vlad. He shrugs.

VLAD

Did I not say?

DAVID

You made my friends drink blood.

VLAD

Yes.

DAVID

That's the most disgusting thing

I've ever seen. Fuck you and fuck

the horse you rode in on, pal. I

don't know who you are or what

your problem is but we're parting

company. So long, Vlad. It's

been fun.

David shoots an authoritative glance to the boys. They

automatically side with him.

MARCO

Hey, David, don't be too hard on

Vlad he's-

DAVID

Shut up, Marco. This guy's sick.

I don't want him around us.

Vlad looks crestfallen.

VLAD

Boys, I thought we were friends.

DAVID

I thought so, too. Stay clear of

us, Vlad.

David gets up from the table with his friends and leads

them away across the restaurant. Vlad stops them with a

low, bone-chilling tone of voice.

VLAD

Poor, poor boys. You don't

realize it is too late for you to

back out now. You need me now

boys, more than you know.

67.

And you will coVmLeA Db(aCcOkN Tt'oD )me. By

morning. At sunup, you will have

to have my help. So tomorrow

evening, come see me at the

lighthouse. Until then...

He chuckles.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Have a nice...day.

David and the Lost Boys leave the restaurant. Vlad sips

his wine.

EXT. COURTYARD - HOTEL - NIGHT

The Robber Baron who accosted David at the Casino climbs

into his carriage, a Casino Girl draped on his arm. The

COACHMAN on the roof cracks the whip, steering the horsedrawn

coach out of the Hotel grounds.

EXT. CLIFFS - NIGHT

FLYING P.O.V.: High over the cliffs, soaring down over

the road twisting along the brink of the cliffs. The

tiny carriage tools all by itself there...

EXT. COACH - CLIFFS - NIGHT

The Coachman steers the team of horses carefully along

the treacherous cliff road. He hears something. He

looks over his shoulder, then screams in fear. Panicstricken,

he whips the horses, racing the coach hell-forleather

down the cliff road. He looks over his shoulder

again, face torn with terror.

The coach wheels SKID by the edge of the sheer cliffs

that drop hundreds of feet to the rocks and crashing

surf below.

INT. COACH - NIGHT

The Robber Baron drops his cigar as the carriage pitches

and weaves beneath him. His date screams hysterically

as the coach jounces violently along the cliff.

EXT. COACH - CLIFFS - NIGHT

FLYING P.O.V.: Swooping down on the Coachman, dragging

him and the entire roof of the coach into the sky...

68.

INT. COACH - NIGHT

The Robber Baron and his girl look up in raw terror as

the roof is sheared off.

FLYING P.O.V.: BLASTING DOWN IN A RUSH OF WIND on the

two people in the runaway coach, ripping them to meaty

shreds in an chorus of blood, bone and flying wood.

The team of horses break free of the coach and gallop off

down the cliff road.

The SCREAMS FADE with the BURST of SURF...

EXT. OCEAN - DAWN

The silhouettes of the roiling waves in the grey morning

light.

EXT. HOTEL - DAWN

A wall of hot, hot daylight as the sun SMOULDERS over the

Hotel.

INT. STAIRCASE - HOTEL - DAY

David heads down the massive, winding marble stairway.

VIKTOR

Psst.

David looks around.

RADU

Psssst.

The Lost Boy gets to the bottom of the staircase. Viktor

and Radu, the two Busboys, huddle under the stairwell.

DAVID

You whispering at me?

VIKTOR

Yes, please hush, we must speak to

you it is a matter of grave

importance.

RADU

Please we must speak.

69.

David ducks under the staircase.

DAVID

I'd like to talk to you but my

friends they-

RADU

Burned up in the daylight?

VIKTOR

The sun made them on fire?

David listens closely, eyeing the two carefully.

DAVID

That would be odd.

RADU

After, perhaps, they drank human

blood?

DAVID

That would be odder.

VIKTOR

Please, sir, look...

The Cooks show him the Vampyre manual. David leafs

through it. His eyes widen as he sees woodcut after

folkloric woodcut of Vampire monsters leaning over

terrified innocents and draining them of blood. The

pictures are terrifying. Dawning horror reads on

David's features as he sees what vampires truly are and

what lies in store for his friends...

A vampire burning up in daylight...

A pack of vampires descending on a group of small

children...

A row of coffins...

DAVID

This is just an old book.

He turns the page.

The woodcut of Vlad sitting having dinner amid the crowd

of corpses impaled on the forest of rounded wooden

stakes. The eyes... the goatee...the unmistakable

likeness. David rubs his eyes.

DAVID (CONT'D)

J-just an old book.

70.

He slams the book shut.

VIKTOR

It is the truth.

RADU

You must destroy the vampire, or

he will turn you and your friends

into vampires such as him.

Viktor and Radu hover by David.

VIKTOR

He was with you.

RADU

We know him, sir. From the old

country. He is Vlad Tepsch. They

called him Vlad The Impaler. My

Grandmother told me stories as a

child about this...king of all

vampires. He must be destroyed.

You must wreath the room with

garlic, then drive a stake through

his heart.

VIKTOR

No, no, Radu. That is much too

complicated and garlic is a wives

tale. Grandmother told me. You

must use a knife of pure silver

and plunge it through his heart-.

RADU

That's werewolves.

VIKTOR

Grandmother said-.

RADU

Grandmother told me that only sure

method is to stuff his mouth with

garlic and then hammer a stake

made of the wood of an oak tree-.

VIKTOR

My great uncle in Romania

destroyed the Vampire of the Black

Forest by using a stake made of

birch-.

David glares impatiently at the bickering Busboys. He

grabs them by the scruff of the neck.

71.

DAVID

You both are a pair of idiots.

You're full of crap. You take

this book and get back to the

kitchen or I'll fire you and have

you thrown out of this Hotel. I

can do that. I own the place.

You understand?

VIKTOR

But-.

DAVID

Get outta here.

RADU

Quiet Viktor, we go.

They scurry away. David is very uneasy. He walks into

the lobby of the Hotel.

David bumps into...

Anastasia.

ANASTASIA

David.

DAVID

Hi. Excuse me. How are you?

RUSSIAN BODYGUARD #1

Watch where you go.

They smile brightly at one another. A Russian Bodyguard

pushes David aside, two more Bodyguards blocking

Anastasia from him. The Chaperone walks up to David and

glares at him.

CHAPERONE

I'll thank you not to talk to the

princess now or in the future,

young man. She does not consort

with the likes of yourself.

ANASTASIA

But Nana- .

CHAPERONE

Hush, child. It is time for

supper.

Anastasia is led into the restaurant. She looks at David

apologetically as she goes, before the Bodyguards block

her from view.

72.

David watches them go. And smiles, an idea dawning.

INT. RESTAURANT - HOTEL - NIGHT

In a dining cubicle, Anastasia is having supper with her

Chaperone and the Russian Bodyguards.

ANASTASIA

Nana, do you think we might have a

picnic on the beach tomorrow? It

is so beautiful here in Santa

Carla, and might I do my studies

there by the water?

CHAPERONE

Of course, my child. That is a

fine idea.

The HEADWAITER comes over to the table with a bottle of

champagne.

HEADWAITER

Pardon, Madame and Mademoiselle.

The owner of this hotel has sent

you this bottle of the finest

champagne in the house.

Anastasia looks up. The Chaperone is flattered.

CHAPERONE

How good of him. Please give him

my thanks.

ANASTASIA

How sweet.

HEADWAITER

Madame and Mademoiselle, I am to

tell you that your meal is on the

house and that the owner requests

your presence in the ballroom for

a private function if you are not

too tired.

Anastasia is embarrassed. The Chaperone beams.

ANASTASIA

Nana, I do not know...

73.

CHAPERONE

You may tell the owner that the

Princess Anastasia and I would be

delighted to attend. When are we

expected?

HEADWAITER

I believe immediately, Madame.

Anastasia rolls her eyes. The Chaperone beams.

INT. HALLWAY - HOTEL - NIGHT

Anastasia and her Chaperone and Bodyguards are being

escorted down the magnificent, ebony-tiered hallway by

ten tuxedoed HOTEL BELLBOYS. The Chaperone is pleased as

punch. Anastasia is just plain nervous. The doors to

the ballroom are flung open and Anastasia and her

entourage are whisked into-

INT. BALLROOM - HOTEL - NIGHT

A stunningly romantic sight. Anastasia gasps.

The entire ballroom is lined with candelabras, filling

the huge room with soft candlelight. A STRING QUARTET is

playing a waltz by Strauss. A small army of HOTEL

BELLBOYS in tuxedos line the place at attention. As soon

as Anastasia appears, they bow and remove their top hats.

The Hotel Manager walks up to them and kisses their

hands.

HOTEL MANAGER

The Owner is honored by your

presence here today.

CHAPERONE

Oh, the pleasure is all ours.

Anastasia beams, captivated by the show.

ANASTASIA

Nana, it's so beautiful.

HOTEL MANAGER

If we might take your coats,

Madame and Mademoiselle...

The Chaperone giggles foolishly as her coat is

chivalrously removed by a Bellboy. Anastasia's eyes are

bright as a little girls as she looks around. Two

glasses of champagne are brought on a tray by a WAITER.

They both sip them.

74.

ANASTASIA

When do we meet him?

DAVID

Hello, Anastasia.

David is standing there, polished and dashing in a fine

suit of silk and lace. His hair is brushed back. He is

manicured. He is wearing riding boots. With a pirate

grin, he bows and kisses Anastasia's hand. Anastasia's

face bursts with humor. The Chaperone nearly has a heart

attack.

CHAPERONE

You are the owner of the hotel?

ANASTASIA

You are the owner of the hotel?

DAVID

I am your host.

HOTEL MANAGER

He is.

CHAPERONE

Well, this is all so gracious of

you.

CHAPERONE (CONT'D)

I must apologize for my behavior

earlier I had no idea that you

were the-I can't apologize enough

for-.

DAVID

You can make it up to me.

CHAPERONE

But how?

David extends his hand to Anastasia.

DAVID

I wonder if I might dance with the

princess?

ANASTASIA

I'd be delighted.

David nods at the Chaperone.

DAVID

That is if you don't mind.

75.

The woman smiles her approval.

CHAPERONE

Not at all.

The String Quartet whips up an enchanting waltz. David

leads Anastasia out on the dance floor. He leads her

hand and takes her by the waist, gently twirling her in a

half decent waltz.

DAVID

Having fun?

ANASTASIA

David.

DAVID

Yes.

ANASTASIA

I believe the man leads the lady

with the other hand.

DAVID

I knew that.

She laughs. David laughs as he changes hands with her.

The two young people waltz softly, the entire ballroom

all to themselves.

ANASTASIA

David.

DAVID

Yes.

ANASTASIA

Did you own this Hotel yesterday?

DAVID

No.

ANASTASIA

I knew that.

DAVID

Because I only met you yesterday.

ANASTASIA

You bought this hotel because of

me?

76.

DAVID

Of course. Why else? I'm going

to have it painted tomorrow. So

it'll match your eyes.

ANASTASIA

Then you had better look carefully

so that the painters don't have to

do it over again.

DAVID

I guess I better.

David twirls with her around a pillar in the ballroom.

They are shielded from the view of the Chaperone. They

stop dancing. David and Anastasia stare into each

other's eyes. He leans in. Their lips meet. She opens

her eyes and smiles. He kisses her again.

ANASTASIA

Do that again.

David kisses her deeply.

DAVID

I think you're the most beautiful

thing I've ever seen, Anastasia.

ANASTASIA

I want to dance forever.

DAVID

Me too.

ANASTASIA

David, did I see you with some

other boys the other night?

DAVID

Yes. They're friends of mine.

ANASTASIA

Where are they?

DAVID

Around.

David whirls her out onto the ballroom floor and waltzes

with the ravishing Russian Princess by the light of three

hundred candelabras. In the shadows, Vlad stands. The

Impaler closes his arms like the wings of some huge bat

and whisk away in the dark.

DISSOLVE TO:

77.

(MORE)

EXT. CLIFFS - DAWN

David and Anastasia ride together in the saddle.

Seagulls circle in the blue, cloud puffed sky. He holds

onto his waist as they ride across the breathtaking

Southern California vista.

ANASTASIA

It is so beautiful.

DAVID

Not as beautiful as you, my lady.

Anastasia brushes her waving hair from her eyes. He

turns his head to smile in her face. She kisses him

softly. He stops the horse.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Here.

ANASTASIA

Oh David, it is the most special

place in the world.

David sets out a blanket and opens the picnic basket. He

pours a white wine and lays out a lunch.

ANASTASIA (CONT'D)

You are so lucky to live here.

Russia is so cold. Here I could

remain forever.

David nestles up with her, stroking her hair.

DAVID

You know, when I was a little boy

growing up on the docks, I used to

ride out here, sometimes just

hitchin' a ride on the back of a

buggy. I used to come just to

look at that Hotel there. It was

the place I wanted to be, where

people were rich and beautiful and

danced and lived a good life. I

used to stay all day, just starin'

up at that big jewel on the cliff.

David turns Anastasia's face to him.

DAVID (CONT'D)

I always though it was the Hotel I

wanted, but I see now it wasn't.

It was you.

78.

You were the beDaAuVtIiDf(uClO NsTo'mDe)thing I

knew was out there, and dreamed

about. This day. Right here.

With you.

ANASTASIA

That's the sweetest thing anyone

has ever said to me, David.

They kiss. Anastasia puts her arms around him and they

fall into the tall grass. David kisses her softly and

strokes her hair. Anastasia starts to cry. David is

shaken.

DAVID

Anastasia, what's wrong?

ANASTASIA

I am so sad. You are so

wonderful, David, and I want to be

with you always.

DAVID

Yer my lady, Anastasia. Where you

go, I go.

She looks up at David, moist-eyed.

ANASTASIA

I must go, David. I have to

attend school in San Francisco.

DAVID

When are you going?

ANASTASIA

I leave this afternoon.

David sits up, struck.

DAVID

Can't you stay?

ANASTASIA

David...I cannot disappoint my

parents.

DAVID

How about if I came up with you? I

want to be with you Anastasia.

I'll pack up here and meet you in

San Francisco.

Anastasia throws her arms around David.

79.

ANASTASIA

Oh, David. Would you?

DAVID

I will if you'll do one thing for

me.

ANASTASIA

Anything, David.

DAVID

Be my girl.

ANASTASIA

Yes.

They embrace.

DAVID

In San Francisco, when I come up,

I'll get us the finest horse-drawn

carriage in town, and I'll buy you

the most beautiful dress anybody's

ever laid eyes on. Then I'll have

the coach covered with hundreds of

red roses and you 'n me, we'll

ride down Main Street on Sunday

afternoons. All of 'Frisco will

turn out. We'll wave to the Mayor

and he'll tip his hat to us.

Yeah, we'll ride that golden coach

through town like a proper

gentleman and lady and for the

next hunnert years they'll be

talkin' about what a swell couple

you and I was. Course, they'll

mostly talk about you, and how

lucky I was to be with the most

beautiful girl this side'a

creation...Just as soon as I get

ta San Francisco.

ANASTASIA

How romantic. I would love that.

DAVID

Me too, Anastasia.

He sweeps the girl up in his arms, and helps her onto the

horse. They ride off back towards the Hotel.

80.

EXT. COURTYARD - HOTEL - DAY

A huge, ornate carriage pulled by a team of magnificent

horses is parked in the courtyard. Russian Bodyguards

are loading many suitcases and elaborate baggage onto the

coach. Anastasia, dressed in royal finery, stands by the

doorway. David is with her. The Chaperone curtsies and

David kisses her hand like he is to the manor born.

David stands alone with Anastasia.

DAVID

Have a safe trip.

ANASTASIA

You will be there soon. I shall

not be able to stand it until I am

in your arms again.

DAVID

See you soon, Anastasia.

With that, she gathers her skirts into the coach. The

Coachman cracks the ship and the carriage rolls out of

the courtyard. David stands smitten, waving at the

receding figure of the Russian Princess in the window of

the coach, as she blows him a kiss from her purloined

glove. And is gone.

David heads purposefully inside the Hotel.

INT. SUITE - HOTEL - DAWN

David enters. Marco, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper are asleep

on the couches and the bed, still in their clothes.

David opens the shutters...

A shaft of sunlight hits Marco's hand.

A flash of fire as his flesh burns like parchment.

He recoils with a terrible scream.

David, Dwayne, Jasper and Paul leap awake. Marco sits on

the bed staring at his flaming arm. He bats it

desperately on the pillows and sheets.

MARCO

I'M BURNING!

Paul leaps to his feet and runs across the room to help

his friend. He runs through a beam of bright sunlight.

His back and chest explode in fire.

81.

With an agonized shriek, he falls on the floor. David

jumps on him with a blanket, putting out the flames. The

sun is filling the room. Marco's thrashing leg touches

the daylight and burns like napalm. The smoke of

roasting flesh fill the air, diffusing the sunlight.

Dwayne heaves Marco under the bed and quenches the

flames. David rushes to the window and throws the

shutters.

The room is dark.

The moans of the two vampire boys.

DAVID

What the fuck?

MARCO

The sun. The fucking sun.

DAVID

Are you alright?

PAUL

The sun made us burn. He did

this. Vlad did this. What's

happening to us?

They exchange terrified glances.

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE - NIGHT

Moon high.

The lighthouse sits bleak and stark on the desolate

section of beach. The surf bursts in the passing flare

of the lighthouse beacon.

The Lost Boys ride up. Marco is slumped in his saddle,

bandaged, pale, and sickly. Paul, also bandaged and

ill, is buckled over in his saddle. David dismounts his

horse. He looks to the others, shivering in the cold

surf wind.

DAVID

Come on.

David walks with his friends towards the lighthouse.

He opens the lighthouse door with a RUSTY CREAK.

INT. LIGHTHOUSE - NIGHT

David and the Lost Boys walk in.

82.

High above them, the huge beacon slowly revolves, making

the interior dark then light. A long winding staircase

circles towards the turret.

Hanging upside down from the light, like a bat, is Vlad.

David stops his friends.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Wait here. I'll go.

He starts up the staircase.

Vlad's upside down eyes pop open. He floats down onto

the stairs above David. His face is impassive, inhuman

in a flare of the lighthouse beacon. David faces him

fearlessly.

DAVID (CONT'D)

You did this to them.

VLAD

Yes. But don't worry.

DAVID

Don't worry? Look at them!

VLAD

They simply haven't fed.

DAVID

What did you to them, Vlad? It was

the blood.

VLAD

Did I not tell you? It was my

blood, David. They have my blood

in their veins and now they are

like me. Don't be afraid. I

simply have to teach them.

They'll be alright. David, they're

going to live forever. You can

live forever.

David faces Vlad on the staircase. The young thief finds

himself looking into skull-like eyes five hundred years

old. Vlad tries to touch his arm.

DAVID

You stay away from me, Vlad. You

help my friends.

VLAD

Bring them.

83.

The two vampirized boys are helped up the stairs by

Dwayne and Jasper. They are led, stumbling and bandaged,

towards Vlad standing on the steps above them. The

Vampire King regards the agonized, bloodless boys with

pity.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Tsk. Tsk.

MARCO

H-help.

PAUL

P-please help us.

David eyes him evenly.

DAVID

Help them.

VLAD

I know it hurts, boys, but I'll

stop the pain.

Vlad sighs. He bares a set of canine-like teeth and

drives them into the marble flesh of his two wrists.

Blackish blood seeps. The Lost boys stare in horror.

Vlad smacks his lips.

VLAD (CONT'D)

You will never grow old, and you

will never die, but you must feed.

Come here.

Marco and Paul are on their hands and knees on the steps.

Vlad grabs Marco by the hair and jams his face against

one wrist. Marco grimaces as the blood smears his face.

Then he sucks. Drinking ravenously. It comes naturally.

Vlad nods knowingly.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Yes, yes. That's better, isn't

it? Yes, much better. It's so

easy. You drink, now you feel

better.

The boys recoil in horror and disgust. All except Paul.

He watches from his hands and knees in mixed horror

and...want.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Now you.

Paul fastens to his other wrist like a hungry animal,

slurping the blood from Vlad's veins.

84.

(MORE)

The Vampire King looms over the two Lost Boys, holding

his arms out as one boy each drinks from each wrist. His

lips bare back over his fangs in horrid sated

satisfaction.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Ahhhhhhh,yes.

The vampire boys drink away. In the centrifuge whirl of

the lighthouse beacon, they are strobed with blinding

light.

VLAD

Yes yes. Feels good. No, no,

that's enough. That's enough!

With a ferocious snarl, Vlad viciously backhands both

boys off his wrists, ripping their famished teeth free as

they are knocked backwards against the wall.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Drink more and you will kill me!

The two vampire boys rise to their feet, flushed with

strange new...life.

VLAD (CONT'D)

I have much to show you. You will

learn. I will teach you.

David, Dwayne, and Jasper watch on in dreamy horror.

Paul and Marco stagger up the winding staircase, staring

at Vlad as if hypnotized. He rears over them.

David backs up to Dwayne and Jasper.

DAVID

The blood in the bottle...it was

his blood.

DWAYNE

Jasper.

JASPER

Dwayne.

DWAYNE

We drank it too.

David looks at them with dawning horror.

DAVID

Then you too.

VLAD

Listen well, boys. You are no

longer the same as mortal men.

85.

You are immortVaLlA.D ( CNOeNaTr'lDy)

indestructible. You drink

blood. Like I drink blood, so

now do you. It will give you

life. Without it, you will die.

The sun will kill you. You can

no longer see the day. Ever

again. You live at night and the

night will give you strength no

mortal man can dream of. But you

are of my kind now, and I must

show you the ways of our kind. I

must show you how to kill. You

have to kill. David. Join us.

Live forever. Join us.

He holds out his arms, baring two punctured marble

wrists. David sees a crowbar on the ground.

DAVID

NOOOOOOOOO!

David grabs the crowbar and strikes it across Vlad's

skull with all his strength. A WET THUD. The Vampire

King grunts and falls down the winding staircase,

tumbling head over heels to the stone floor below. Vlad

lies sprawled and inert in the stark sweep of the

lighthouse beam. David and the Lost Boys stare down at

him in fear and shock.

DAVID (CONT'D)

So long, Vlad.

MARCO

Do you think you killed him?

DAVID

Do you?

David faces the others.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Let's go.

David grabs the other boys, trying to push them towards

the door. They don't go, looking unsure.

MARCO

I don't know, David.

PAUL

I don't think we better go.

DAVID

MOVE.

86.

David tries to pull Dwayne and Jasper. They tug away

from him.

DWAYNE

We're not leaving.

David grabs them by the shirts.

DAVID

YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM?

DRINKING BLOOD! BURNING UP IN THE

SUNLIGHT! WE GOTTA GET AWAY!

GOTTA GET TO A DOCTOR AND GET YOU

FIXED! HE'S KILLING YOU! YOU

DRANK BLOOD YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!

Marco and Paul look revolted. Dwayne and Jasper look at

David in fear.

MARCO

What are we gonna do?

DAVID

Ride.

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE - NIGHT

On the beachhead, the Lost Boys stand by their horses.

David swings up into his saddles.

DAVID

C'mon.

Taking a deep breath, Marco, Paul, Dwayne and Jasper

climb into the saddles of their horses. THE BOOMING of

the SURF. The Lost Boys ride off up the beach.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - NIGHT

The five Lost Boys gallop on horseback across the open,

empty Southern California brushlands. David pulls up

his horse. Marco, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper rein their

horses.

DAVID

There's a freight line that passes

through here about ten miles

away. We hop the train to

'Frisco. Find a doctor there.

MARCO

Sounds good, but David...

87.

DAVID

Yeah?

MARCO

I think we better hurry.

The sky is turning a lighter shade. The vampire boys

regard it with dread.

DAVID

C'MON!

He spurs his horse.

The vampire boys gallop after him.

The sky whitens.

The five riders charge across the flatlands.

EXT. SUN - DAWN

The boiling fireball of the sun lifts over the horizon.

White hot daylight SIZZLES across the sky.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAWN

David hears the screams behind him. He looks over his

shoulder. The vampire boys are on fire...Marco's hair

and clothes are smoking. Paul's face wafts steam.

Flames flicker across Dwayne's hands on the reins.

Jasper's skin erupts like a a match tossed in kerosine.

The vampire boys, now fiery torches, trail black smoke as

they cling desperately to the saddles of their horses.

MARCO

WE'RE BURNING!

PAUL

IT HURTS HELP IT HURTS!

DAVID

HOLD ON!

He sees a Union Pacific train hurtling across the tracks

in the valley below. The Lost Boys gallop for their

lives, burning up.

The sun explodes over the horizon like a nuclear bomb.

88.

EXT. BOXCAR - TRAIN - DAWN

An open boxcar.

David rides up alongside and leans out of the saddle,

grabbing hold of a ladder. He clambers off his horse

into the darkened boxcar. Leaning out, he holds out his

hand. He yells at the top of his lungs to the four

vampire boys spewing fire and smoke on their horses

galloping by the side of the rocketing train.

DAVID

GIMMIE YOUR HANDS!

Marco reaches for him with a fiery paw. David grabs it.

He screams himself as he is burnt while tugging Marco

into the boxcar. David's hands are seared as he grabs

first Paul, then Jasper, and hauls the flaming vampires

inside. The treasure-laden saddlebags fall off the

horses, the fortune in gold and jewels spilling out into

the dust. Gritting his teeth in pain, David leans out of

the train and takes Dwayne's blazing hand, heaving him

off his horse into the-

INT. BOXCAR - TRAIN - DAWN

David slams the sliding door closed against the

immolating rays of the sun. The boxcar is dark. David

slides to the floor, hugging his scalded hands under his

armpits. The vampire boys cringe in the darkness. Their

faces are burnt and charred, their eyes like white

marbles, their hair and clothes blackened and badly

scorched.

DAVID

You all alright?

MARCO

Yeah.

PAUL

I'm okay.

DWAYNE

Me and Jasper are okay.

DAVID

We got away. It's gonna be

alright.

The sunburned Lost Boys rest around the recesses of the

RATTLING freight car.

89.

JASPER

I'm n-not alright.

DAVID

What's wrong?

JASPER

I'm hungry.

David looks at his vampire friends. They are looking at

him back.

David eyes them, just a little nervously. Dwayne puts

his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

DWAYNE

We're all tired, that's all. We

have to sleep during the day.

Let's get some rest. We'll wait

until night, then we'll feed.

DAVID

Good idea. Go to sleep. We could

all use some rest.

The vampire boys close their eyes, lulled into slumber by

the CLATTER of the TRAIN WHEELS. David doesn't sleep.

He doesn't even close his eyes. He takes a clove of

garlic out of his pocket and fingers it apprehensively.

EXT. TRAIN - DAY

The Union Pacific train THUNDERS over the TRACKS,

disappearing into the vast, sunkissed Southern California

countryside.

EXT. LIGHTHOUSE - DUSK

The lighthouse sits framed in scary silhouette by the

setting sun.

The sun drops below the horizon. It is night.

The glass windows of the lighthouse turret EXPLODE

outwards in huge gusts of flying glass and debris. The

lighthouse lantern is obliterated in a thousand pieces.

Vlad is briefly glimpsed as he flies like a missile into

the sky, HIS ROAR of FURY ECHOING over the CRASH of the

SURF.

90.

EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DUSK

The Union Pacific train is a lonely silhouette against

the red ball of the setting sun shrinking below the

horizon.

Night falls on the desolate landscape.

INT. BOX CAR - TRAIN - NIGHT

David is awake and wearied. He looks across the rocking

freight car to see his vampire buddies awaken and yawn.

DAVID

Rise and shine.

MARCO

Is it night yet?

DAVID

Yeah. I think.

MARCO

We must be half the way to Frisco.

PAUL

I'm starving.

DWAYNE

We need to feed.

Marco approaches David.

DAVID

Don't even think about it.

MARCO

Relax, David. We're friends.

PAUL

Don't worry, David.

MARCO

Poor David thinks we're gonna eat

him. When do you think the train

stops?

DAVID

Soon.

DWAYNE

How long to Frisco?

91.

There is a nervous tension in the air.

DAVID

Few hours.

PAUL

We're gonna work us up an appetite

by then.

The vampire boys are now on their feet. They prowl the

freight car like a pack of wolves. David gets to his

feet. He looks at them. They look at him.

MARCO

Anybody got a pack of cards?

PAUL

HEY, BUDDY!

Paul claps David on the back. He whirls around in alarm.

PAUL (CONT'D)

Relax.

Marco shows a fine new set of fangs.

DAVID

I'm relaxed.

The vampire boys are eyeing him like Sunday dinner in

spite of themselves. They are getting antsy. David is

becoming fearful.

MARCO

Yep, just wait until the train

stops. Just gotta hang in there

until then. Cause we gotta feed.

PAUL

We gotta feed.

DWAYNE

Gotta feed.

DAVID

We're all friends. Always.

Remember?

MARCO

YOU GOT IT, OLD BUDDY!

Marco bares his fangs and butts his head at David's neck.

David ducks anxiously. Marco puts his head through the

side of the train car.

92.

He pulls it out, his charred face filled with wood

splinters. He grins in fanged gooniness.

MARCO (CONT'D)

What are friends for?

David ducks again as Paul throws a punch at his head.

The fist goes through the side of the boxcar, showering

boards. David runs for his life as his pack of vampire

friends attack him. He crawls through the hole.

EXT. BOX CAR - TRAIN - NIGHT

David grabs onto the boards outside the train and climbs

out. Marco grabs his leg and tries to dig his fangs into

David's ankle. David kicks him back into the train,

pulling free. The Lost Boy desperately climbs onto the

roof of the boxcar. One by one, Marco, Paul, Dwayne,

and Jasper shimmy up the side of the dangerously speeding

freight train. THE THUNDER of the WIND and the WHEELS on

the RAILS fills the air. David treacherously negotiates

his footing over the top of the box car. His four

vampire friends are coming for him. They walk with

supernatural ease over the roof after him.

DAVID

GET AWAY FROM ME!

MARCO

HEY, DAVID, DON'T BE A PARTY

POOPER!

JASPER

GO WITH THE FLOW, DAVID! IT'S NOT

SO BAD!

PAUL

WE'RE GONNA GETCHA, DAVID!

DWAYNE

DON'T FALL, DAVID!

David totters off-balance on the top of the hurtling

train. He looks at the space between cars. Down below,

the wheels spark and flash as they careen over the

blurred tracks and trestles. David takes a deep breath

and jumps onto the-

EXT. MILITARY TRANSPORT CAR - TRAIN - NIGHT

-next car. He crawls across it, away from his

inexorable vampire friends. They step across the space

between the cars like they are walking on air.

93.

MARCO

IT'S ALL OVER, DAVID!

DAVID

STAY AWAY FROM ME!

MARCO

THERE'S FOUR OF US AND ONLY ONE OF

YOU!

DWAYNE

WE'RE NOT TRYIN' TO PRESSURE YOU

OR NOTHIN'!

JASPER

BUT YOU'RE MAKING THIS TOUGH ON

YOURSELF!

PAUL

YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA JOIN US!

MARCO

BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNIN' OUTTA

TRAIN!

David whirls around. He sees he is standing on the last

car of the train. He staggers unsteadily across the

roof as the vampires pursue him unstoppably. David gets

to the edge of the car. He sees the tracks below rushing

away with impossible speed. Instant death if he jumps.

David jumps.

The vampire boys look at each other in confusion.

MARCO (CONT'D)

DAAAAVVVVID!

David has jumped onto the rear balcony of the train car.

He throws a glance up at the roof, then pushes through

the door into-

INT. MILITARY TRANSPORT CAR - TRAIN - NIGHT

He closes the door.

25 MARINES in period military greys and helmets look at

him. They are carrying rifles and pistols in their

seats. The Lost Boy is out of place in his grungy

portside duds and leather coat. A MARINE SERGEANT walks

up to him, unsnapping his pistol holster.

94.

MARINE SERGEANT

This is an army car, punk. Make

yourself scarce.

The windows explode.

Marco, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper come crashing into the

car. The Marine Sergeant whirls around on them.

MARCO

Hi, David. Trying to enlist?

TEN MARINES rise from their seats. They are big men and

they look ready to break the boys apart. The vampire

boys show their fangs.

CCCRRRRRRAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH!

The roof of the train is torn off. The Lost Boys and the

Marines duck as wood and metal shrapnel rains down on

them. Wind rips the open car.

Vlad lands on the floor of the train car. His eyes are

bloodshot and raging. He bares his fangs in a sickening

grin. He spreads his arms in a beatific embrace.

VLAD

My boys.

The Soldiers in the train car bump into each other in

confusion. They grab their rifles and pistols. David

whirls on the vampire king and clenches his fists,

screaming.

DAVID

THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS

VAMPIRES!

Vlad winks.

VLAD

Oh no?

He throws a piece of metal at the lights and shatters

them. The train is plunged into darkness. Vlad attacks

ten Marines, laying into them like a butcher on a herd of

cows. Marco, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper assault the

soldiers with the bloodthirsty abandon of their full

vampire powers. Blood flies. Screams of death fill the

air. The Marines OPEN FIRE on the half-seen vampires

with their rifles. GUNSHOTS and MUZZLEFLASHES ignite the

darkness in a surreal strobelight.

Flashbulb pops of bleeding, slaughtered soldier faces.

Bullets RICOCHETTING off the walls.

95.

Vlad is shot many times in the body and he laughs as he

wades into the wall of human flesh, tearing the soldiers

limb from limb. The vampire boys are hit by the bullets

and they hoot and holler in the violent adrenalin of

their immortality as they tear the flesh from the

soldiers with their teeth. It is an abattoir.

DAVID

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

David struggles with the Marine Sergeant. The man shoves

the barrel of the rifle in David's gut. He FIRES.

SLOW MOTION: David is flung off his feet as the bullet

rips through his body. He hits the back wall, sliding

to the floor, sliming the wall with blood.

David lies in a pool of blood, his life ebbing. He

touches the bullet hole in his stomach. His eyes roll up

in their sockets.

Vlad and the vampire boys surround him, their faces

etched with concern.

DAVID P.O.V.: Bleary and out of focus. The vampire boys

hovering over him like strange angels. Vlad's face

looms, his cobalt eyes ablaze, his white goatee stained

with blood. He smiles with priestlike serenity.

DAVID (CONT'D)

I-I'm shot bad.

VLAD

You don't have to die. Ever.

Join us. Yes or no.

David shivers as his life drains from him.

He nods.

Vlad bares his fangs.

FADE TO BLACK.

INT. LIVING ROOM - SUITE - HOTEL - NIGHT

Vlad, Marco, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper stand together

posing for a formal photograph. Vlad wears a top hat and

tails. The vampirized Lost Boys are newly attired in

fine silken suits. They hold their heads high, looking

quite dashing.

FLASHBULB POP.

96.

The PHOTOGRAPHER takes his head out from under the black

cloth behind the big tintype camera on the tripod. He

removes the tintype photo and regards it...

The picture is blank, showing only the wall behind the

vampires.

The photographer looks confused.

A low chuckle o.s..

The Photographer looks up. He screams.

Blood splatters the photograph.

INT. BEDROOM - SUITE - HOTEL - NIGHT

David opens his eyes.

He is lying in bed, alone in the room. He is pale.

Groggily, he sits up and regards the dried blood on his

shirt. He pulls open his shirt.

There is no bullet hole in his stomach.

David staggers into the bathroom.

INT. BATHROOM - SUITE - HOTEL - NIGHT

David goes to the sink and turns the tap. He splashes

cold water on his face. He looks into the mirror.

And sees no reflection.

He puts his face in his hands.

VLAD

I want a word with you.

David turns to face Vlad, looming grimly behind him.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Join us in the living room.

Promptly.

David nods. Vlad leaves.

97.

(MORE)

INT. LIVING ROOM - SUITE - HOTEL - NIGHT

David walks into the living room. The rest of the Lost

Boys are there. Vlad stands with his back to them, his

cane in his hands. He turns to face them, his eyes

horrid.

VLAD

I will explain this to you but

once. I made you vampires for one

reason only. You are here to

serve me. You are to do my

bidding. You are to do precisely

as I tell you or my punishment

will be your swift extinction. I

can exterminate you in ways you

cannot even imagine. And I will

not hesitate...I have come to

America to continue what I was no

longer able to in Romania. I have

a great deal of work ahead for me

and you boys are to be my little

footsoldiers. You will march like

good obedient little soldiers.

You will say "Yes, sir" and "No,

sir" and will never question my

orders. You will do as instructed

and I will see you survive and

feed and live in luxury. Consider

yourselves exceedingly fortunate

that I did not slaughter you and

feed from you that first night. I

have given you immortality.

Eternal life. But there is a

price. My price. It is complete

and total obedience under penalty

of death. Any questions?

Vlad cracks a dark, fanged grin. The Lost Boys regard

The Impaler in undisguised fear. David alone seems

unafraid, simply apathetic.

VLAD (CONT'D)

I have come to America for a

purpose. That purpose is to set up

my domain here. I intend to

populate this country with great

armies of vampires such as us.

This is why I chose the coast of

San Francisco. A great seaport.

Ships traveling in and out to all

points on the globe.

98.

Travelers cominVgL AtDo( CtOhNiTs' D )Hotel,

where we can make them such as

us,then let them go forth on ships

and trains to populate. It is the

start of 1900, my boys, and by the

end of this century vampires

shall rule the world. With I its

sole master.

DAVID

I got one question.

The Lost Boys look at him.

VLAD

You may speak.

DAVID

If us vampires run the world,

whose gonna be left for us to

bite? Sounds like a pretty stupid

plan to me, Vlad. I'm outta here.

VLAD

I will not permit you to leave.

DAVID

And how will you stop me?

VLAD

I will kill you.

DAVID

I'm already dead.

VLAD

For vampires, death is only the

beginning. There is destruction

for vampires, and it is far worse

than simple death.

David yawns.

DAVID

I'm just shaking in my boots.

Vlad's evil eyes pierce David's skull.

VLAD

I will warn you once, David. Do

not provoke me. You will do my

bidding, David. Or you will face

destruction at my hands. Do we

understand each other?

99.

DAVID

You don't scare me.

Suddenly the room shakes. A LOW RUMBLE TREMBLES the

floor. A minor earthquake shakes the hotel. The windows

rattle. Vlad looks suddenly alarmed.

VLAD

What in-

David laughs.

DAVID

It's a small earthquake, Vlad.

We get them from time to time in

California.

Vlad collects himself.

VLAD

I see.

DAVID

I've heard you out, Vlad. You know

what I've got to say?

Vlad regards David icily.

VLAD

Yes?

DAVID

Go fuck yourself.

Vlad turns black with anger. David looks at his friends.

DAVID (CONT'D)

Nice knowin' ya.

David picks up his duffel bag. He heaves it over his

shoulder and walks out the door. Vlad sort of smiles at

the rest of the boys.

VLAD

He won't get far. The apple does

not fall far from the tree.

They watch the The Impaler in raw fear.

EXT. GARDEN - HOTEL - NIGHT

David walks out the back door of the Hotel into the

botanical garden. He stops to pick a Tiger Lily, gazing

in sombre remembrance at the empty Gazebo.

100.

ANASTASIA

David?

David whirls.

Anastasia is standing there, tears in her eyes

DAVID

Anastasia. What are you doing

here?

ANASTASIA

You did not come to San Francisco.

So I come back.

David is shaken with emotion.

DAVID

Anastasia...you have to go back.

ANASTASIA

But why?

DAVID

I have to go away. A long way

away.

She hides in his arms.

ANASTASIA

Take me with you. Wherever you

go, I will go, too. Take me with

you.

DAVID

I can't.

Her eyes are moist as they search his face, confused.

ANASTASIA

But why?

DAVID

I can't tell you that. There's

nothing I would want more in the

world than for us to be together,

Anastasia. You're the most

beautiful girl I've seen in my

whole life and I want to be with

you but...we can't be together

now. I want you to know how I

feel about you. Because I'll

never forget you.

101.

(MORE)

ANASTASIA

I don't want you to go.

DAVID

Anastasia, you don't want to be

with me now, not with what I am,

who I am.

ANASTASIA

You are wonderful.

DAVID

No.

She throws her arms around him and kisses him. He can't

help but to kiss her back, longingly and lustily.

ANASTASIA

Take me with you.

A bloodlust surges through him as they embrace. His face

starts to change and his teeth bare. He nearly bites her

throat, then pushes her away, covering his face.

DAVID

Don't look at me. Go away,

Anastasia. Go away now, please.

Anastasia stares heartbroken at David, who has his back

to her. Bursting into tears, she dashes off through the

garden maze. David, emotionally torn, watches her run

away. Then he sighs and starts to walk out of the maze.

He rounds a corner of hedge.

Vlad.

He has the limp Anastasia in his arms, his teeth in her

neck.

DAVID (CONT'D)

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vlad releases Anastasia. She staggers back, more baffled

than hurt, touching the puncture wounds on her throat.

Vlad flashes a fanged reconciliatory smile to David,

gesturing beneficently to Anastasia.

VLAD

All is forgiven, David. Here. I

give you the girl. Forever and

ever to be your mate. I have made

her one of us, and she shall be

yours for all eternity, David.

102.

Did I not say IV'LdA Dd(eClOiNvTe'rD )her to

you? Did I not promise? I have

done this for you David, because

of all the boys you are my

favorite. The toughest and best

and most able to be my good right

arm down the centuries. Now, are

we friends?

David shakes his head in dawning horror.

DAVID

No. Not her.

Anastasia is confused. She stares apprehensively up at

Vlad.

ANASTASIA

Y-you bit me. Who are you?

David, he...bit me.

DAVID

You bastard. Not her. Not her.

He faces off with Vlad. The Impaler rolls his eyes in

exasperation.

VLAD

Look at all I have given you! I

have made you immortal. I have

made you rich. I have given you

her for all eternity and still you

complain. What am I to do with

you, David?

Anastasia is growing frightened.

ANASTASIA

Made me what? M-made me what?

Vlad glares down at David. An evil smile creases his

marble lips.

VLAD

Shall we tell her?

ANASTASIA

Made me what?

Vlad takes Anastasia by the shoulders and smiles down at

her with his elegant, white goateed face and cobalt eyes.

VLAD

My Darling. Made you this.

103.

His face transforms, bony and monstrous, his lips pulling

back on rows of fangs. She explodes in shuddering

screams and breaks free from Vlad. She runs off panicstricken

through the hedges.

VLAD (CONT'D)

YOU ARE ONE OF US NOW, MY

LOVELY!

David glares murderously at Vlad.

DAVID

You motherfucker.

David runs off after Anastasia.

EXT. BALUSTRADE - GARDEN - HOTEL - NIGHT

Anastasia runs to the marble railing that hangs over the

brink of the cliffs. Hundreds of feet below, the violent

ocean surf bursts on the jagged rocks. The wind blows

her lovely white nightgown around her pale, terrified

form. Tears flow across her face, her hair whipping in

the wind as she stares down at the exploding sea.

David rushes onto the Balustrade. Anastasia whirls.

ANASTASIA

DON'T COME NEAR ME!

DAVID

Anastasia. It's going to be

alright.

ANASTASIA

YOU'RE...YOU'RE LIKE HE IS, AREN'T

YOU?

DAVID

Anastasia...

ANASTASIA

AREN'T YOU?

DAVID

Yes.

She leans against the railing, her face is washed with

tears.

ANASTASIA

And now...I am.

David takes a step towards her.

104.

DAVID

Yes.

She looks up at him. Shakes her head sorrowfully.

ANASTASIA

No.

With that, she casts herself off the railing, over the

cliff.

DAVID

ANASTASIAAAAAAAA!

He runs to the rail.

Her wraithlike, white nightgowned form drops like a ghost

down the side of the cliff. Far below, a broken pier

with sharp wooden pylons. Anastasia falls onto one of

the wooden spears and is impaled through the body. She

slumps against the pylon, blood spreading across her

white nightgown.

David puts his face in his hands. Then he pulls them

away, his lips baring back in rage over his fangs. He

clenches his fists.

DAVID (CONT'D)

VLAD.

VVVVLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAADDDDDD!

He bolts towards the Hotel.

The sky is turning a lighter shade.

INT. LOBBY - HOTEL - NIGHT

David sweeps into the lobby. Vlad stands there with the

rest of the vampire boys. The Vampire King faces off

with David.

VLAD

It is five-thirty. Shall we

retire?

DAVID

YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

David flies like a bird of prey at Vlad, grabbing him by

the throat and ripping into the side of his face with his

fangs. Vlad snarls in fury and flies back into David,

smashing him against the wall.

105.

EXT. HOTEL - DAWN

The sun lifts over the horizon.

The sky goes light.

Then the EARTH starts to SHAKE.

INT. LOBBY - HOTEL - DAWN

The room jolts.

David throws an alarmed glance to the other boys. The

walls and floor shake and tremor. Then suddenly a

tremendous shock wave heaves the entire building to and

fro.

Vlad leaps to his feet, his cobalt blue eyes wide.

VLAD

What in-?

The lobby is swaying side to side. Plaster explodes from

a crack in the wall. A sharp beam of morning sunlight

HISSES through the seam. It hits Vlad on his marble

white hand. His hand explodes into meaty fire. Snarling

in pain, he falls back against a wall as another crack

spreads across it. The Lost Boys are thrown off their

feet as the floor heaves below them.

A horrifying RUMBLE.

EXT. HOTEL - DAWN

The ornate facade of the hotel is hammered. The earth

beneath it is quaking and buckling. Rocks and trees

begin to fall on the high cliffs.

It is the 1906 San Francisco earthquake.

INT. LOBBY - HOTEL - DAWN

HOTEL CUSTOMERS and EMPLOYEES scream and duck for cover.

The windows shatter inwards in combustions of glass.

Sunlight sears through in a laser blast. Jasper turns to

shutter a window. The bolt of light hits him full

frontal. Jasper is consumed in a conflagration of bloody

flames.

106.

The earth tremors. The floor cracks open.

David and Vlad drop through the chasm in the ground.

David flies amid the huge pieces of falling plaster and

concrete. Heavy iron water pipes burst and splinter like

the legs of a giant insect, geysering water. Great beams

of sunlight explode this way and that in the shuddering

chaos...

INT. UNDERGROUND CHASM - BENEATH THE HOTEL - DAWN

Fifty-foot walls of dirt and rock rise towards the open,

sundrenched sky. David huddles against the shaking rock

walls as dirt and water spray. A rock falls on his leg,

pinning him. He struggles to pull it free.

Vlad appears next to him.

The great vampire is covered with soil, his face burnt

and scalded. He picks up a piece of broken wood.

VLAD

Goodbye, kid. You are too much

trouble.

Vlad rises over David, who desperately tries to tug his

leg free. The Vampire King presses the sharpened edge of

the wood by the torn cloth of David's jacket, over his

heart.

He starts to push down.

Blood spills.

Behind Vlad's back, a heavy broken piece of water pipe

sticks out of the ground.

With a final cry, David heaves his leg free. He flies

smack into Vlad, knocking him off balance, back with

tremendous force.

Vlad falls onto the broken pipe. It impales him in the

back.

He snarls and spits in agony, stuck like a pig. David

shoulders him against the pipe with all his strength.

Vlad shrieks as the pipe bursts out his chest, impaling

him in his trademark fashion, full through the body. He

kicks and writhes, suspended in air. His hands slip on

the bloody stake of the water pipe jutting out of his

chest.

David stands back as a ray of sunlight BLASTS down from

the crack in the earth.

107.

He presses back against the dirt wall. Vlad eyes him

triumphantly. He chuckles as he starts to pull himself

off of the pipe by pushing it back through his body with

both hands.

VLAD (CONT'D)

Dumb kid. You never get it right.

It has to be a...wooden...stake.

Blood spurts.

!

The earth is rocked.

The pipe is skewed. It twists and rises with a METAL

GROAN. Vlad is hoisted like a rag doll up in the air.

David watches from an outcropping in the rock as his

vampire mentor is lifted helplessly up towards the shaft

of sunlight.

Vlad screams like a wild animal, grabbing the pipe front

and back with both hands as he is carried with it.

David flies from his perch. He grabs the pipe, flying

upwards, pushing it towards the wall of sunshine. Vlad

struggles in raw terror.

VLAD (CONT'D)

NO! NO!

The pipe pushes him into the white hot wall of sunlight.

CLOSE UP OF VLAD'S EYE: The fiery sun is reflected in

his cobalt blue eye. His eye explodes in flame.

A great shattering explosion of flesh, bone and blooddrenched

fire as Vlad disintegrates on the metal pike.

He is gone.

David flies back down to the outcropping of rock as the

ground trembles one final time, closing the fissure in

the earth. Darkness closes in. The Lost Boy gasps for

breath in the safe gloom of the newly formed cave.

DISSOLVE TO:

The moon.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

A mountain of concrete rubble. David clambers through a

crack in the ground to the surface. He surveys the

blasted remnants of the once grand Hotel.

108.

MARCO

David?

David whirls. Marco, Paul, and Dwayne stand in the

rubble, covered with char and ash. Their fangs glint in

broad grins.

They all embrace in relief.

DAVID

I thought you guys were dead. We

made it.

DWAYNE

Not everybody.

A tear in his eye.

DAVID

Sorry about your brother.

MARCO

Vlad?

DAVID

I killed him.

MARCO

You killed the head vampire,

David?

DAVID

He went up in flames. But if I

did then...?

JASPER

Why are we still...?

DAVID

Vampires.

The vampire boys watch as the horse-drawn carriage tools

up the cliff road towards them.

DAVID (CONT'D)

At least we won't go hungry

tonight.

The carriage pulls up in front of them. Nobody is

driving it. The horses snort and hoof the ground. The

carriage door swings open invitingly.

MAX V.O.

Pardon me. Can you boys help me?

109.

(MORE)

David cracks a fanged grin and walks over. He looks

inside at a dapper and elegant figure, all alone in the

carriage.

DAVID

Sure.

The Lost Boys predatorially climb inside.

INT. COACH - NIGHT

The vampire boys sit across from the figure, hidden in

shadow.

MAX

Do you happen to know a Vlad

Tepsch?

David's eyes flash darkly.

DAVID

Who wants to know?

MAX

His elder brother.

DAVID

You're Vlad's brother?

The elegantly dressed gentleman leans forward into the

light. Now we recognize him...He is MAX, the guardian

protector of the Lost Boys we know from the first film.

He takes off his spectacles and shines them with a glint

of teeth.

MAX

My name's Max. It's been a long

trip, and now what with this

earthquake that has just hit

California...I was in my hotel in

San Francisco and then the next

thing I knew, the whole city was

in ruins. What a a bother.

Anyway, about Vlad.

DAVID

He didn't make it.

Max's face falls.

MAX

Pity. Poor little Vladdy. He

never was very smart. He was

always such a flashy kid.

110.

Always made sucMhA Xa( CsOtNiTr' Dw)herever

he went and our kind cannot afford

to be that way. We must move

quietly and cautiously in the

world. Poor showy little Vlad. I

didn't teach him very well, I

suppose.

DAVID

You...taught him?

MAX

Everything he knew.

The vampire boys regard each other.

DAVID

That explains a lot.

MAX

You were friends of his, yes?

DAVID

You could say that.

MAX

Then delighted to meet you. We

vampires do have to stick

together, you know.

David looks at Max. He laughs, knowing he's doomed.

Marco laughs. Then the others join in. Max laughs.

Six sets of fangs glint in the darkness.

VIKTOR

David!

RADU

David! We are so glad you are

alive!

Viktor and Radu stagger up to the open door of the coach,

covered with dust. David eyes them with a slow grin.

DAVID

Hello fellahs. Step inside.

RADU

A thousand thanks sir.

DAVID

Don't thank me.

David tugs Viktor and Radu into the coach.

111.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

THE CAMERA PULLS BACK from the carriage as the door

slowly shuts...

A familiar small boy crouches in the rubble, observing.

Grandpa stares out at the vampire carriage with big, wide

eyes. He sips his root beer. HE TURNS TO ADDRESS THE

AUDIENCE.

GRANDPA

Boy oh boy, there's sure's gonna

be a lotta vampires in Santa Carla

from now on.

FADE OUT.

The End


End file.
